


Reading between the lines

by culter



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“运气这个东西不是一定好的就是好的，而且好运气的时候发生的也不一定是好事。”

方博听的晕头转向，不知道对方具体是什么意思，不过算命就是一门玄学，没有办法，钱已经花出去了，不听完整就是浪费啊，他顿了一下：“那么也就是说。。。如果发生好事的话也不一定是运气好吗？”

对方迟疑了一下，按照这个逻辑下来，运气已经和未来没有关系了，那么再推一层就是：运气这个东西没什么用，那谁还找他算命啊，于是他故作深沉的等待了一会对着方博说：“总之你明年运气不是很好，要注意身体健康。”

就这样，由于说的太多被算命师嫌弃，又在待业的第二个月的方博浑浑噩噩的回到家。

“感觉被骗了。”他小声嘟囔着看着日历，明天又有一个面试，地方还不错，他想去碰碰运气，但是没想到前一天就被说‘运气不是很好。’

这个世界上有没有老实人走的路了？

公司感觉还可以，他走到大堂 看到一个身材苗条的小姑年，留着短发，脸上架着一副能显的脸小的大眼镜，温和的说：您在这等一会。  
坐在沙发上才注意，前厅的地方摆满了拍摄的器材，

“我面试的不是一个影视公司啊。”他歪了歪脑袋，想不通的时候，看到一个女生刷了门卡风风火火的走进来，目不斜视的样子，像是来追债的，他眼神刚从那个女生挪开就听到里面有人在喊：“Elsa 你能不能过来补一个镜头？”

补一个镜头？

方博更不懂了，他疑惑的看了一眼前台，祈求等到什么补充解释，可惜前台的小姑年已经戴上了耳麦不知道和谁开始打电话了：“那个门啊，修了两个月来还没有修好呢。网络吗？哦，IT 去度假了，我们网络的问题要等他回来才行，打印机现在也用不了。”

方博正在纳闷这个公司到底有什么是好使的时候看到刚才那个风风火火的小姑娘突然脱了大衣又冲了出来：“请问你是方博吗？”

“哦，是，是的。”

“那麻烦你跟我走。”

方博就稀里糊涂的进了会议室，看到一个人对着电脑噼里啪啦说的起劲，看到方博之后热情的站起，在方博还楞住的时候就扯起的他手，强行的握了握。

“你好，我是这个公司的人事。由于你老板是在国外，今天我是来给你连电脑的。”

于是方博就对着电脑面了两个小时之后浑浑噩噩的刚要站起来，看到刚刚的人风风火火的走进来，“您坐！”

那个面白留着被背头的年轻人一面进来一边说，带着点强势的命令语气

刚刚面试完还一脸虚脱的方博抬头看着他张了张嘴没有出声，过一会他又匆匆自我介绍：我是这里的人事主管，实话和您说，您刚刚的反馈还不错，我最后和您聊几句。”

没想到效率还挺快，方博在心里想着，

“我看您刚才的面试觉得，您英语不错。”那个人看着电脑屏幕上的反馈，由抬起头询问一样看着方博。

“哦，还还行吧。”

那人没有在意方博含含糊糊的谦虚，嗯了一声之后抬头看着他问：“能用英语吵架吗？”

“？？？？？”方博瞪圆了眼睛不知道哪里飞来的问题，他停顿了一下，大脑飞速的运转了一会，这个是什么意思？问我脾气性格吗？问我是个吵架的人吗？还是问我英语表达能力，正当他迟疑的时候，对方又问道：“反正这里就你和我，你就照实说。”

嚯，开始"你"，"我"的说上了。方博有点摸不到头脑，断断续续的说：“如果有需要的的话。”

对面的人似乎被他的回到逗笑了，重复着：“如果有要的话，有意思。”

他点点头，然后伸出手：“你等我们的回复吧，我叫马龙。”

方博一向不太擅长这种公事公办的场面，伸出手被对方的手劲吓了一跳一样，同时觉得自己也不能被看扁了，就手上用力的握回去。  
感受到手上的力气，那个叫马龙的人笑了：“很高兴认识你。”

“我也是！”方博咬着后槽牙说，其实不是为什么，只是他觉得这样会让自己显得自信又有气势。

等他刚从面试的房间走出来的时候听到另一个办公区传来一声：“CUT 好的，这条没问题。”

这是个什么公司？？？

方博一脸迷惑的被刚才的小姑娘又领出大门，对着楼下的喷泉呆滞的看了一会，心里久久的不能平静。

说到底还是运气太差了吗？

所以当合格的电话来的时候他还是有点不敢相信，那个马龙在电话里和他讲完了薪资，假期，还问了：“你是什么时候的生日。”

？？？？

“额，11月份的。”

“啊恭喜你，今年的生日假你还能用。”那边马龙欢快的说，

方博苦笑了一下，他想说，我生日也没有什么值得庆祝的，倒是有一天可以独自在家还不赖，

于是他就算是入职了，在早上穿上白衬衫的那一刻他才想起来，也许他的运气不错呢？

他们办公室分了好几个区，当他迈入那个区域的时候首先看到桌位是空的，但是每个椅子旁边都是一个旅行箱。

“那边是销售，你不用管？”那个面瘫的人事小姑娘似乎注意到他好奇的眼神。

“你的工作就是负责出版，校对，联系编辑而已，而且这个部门国内只有你一个人，也就是说，小姑娘指了指那个角落的小桌子，你就是孤军奋战的。”

他刚刚坐下就听到旁边办公室门被谁拉开，一群人鱼贯而出，接着这些人奔向了各自的行李箱。

“几点的飞机？”

“我高铁。”

“哦，酒店定了没。”

“那边冷不冷。”

方博装作听不见这种吵吵嚷嚷的声音在位置上坐的笔直，直到，

“方博？？”

突然在陌生的环境被叫住了名字，搞得他一激灵回头看到他大学的学长站在会议室门口有点不敢相信的样子。

张继科，和大学的时候差不多，除了黑了一点，他穿着白衬衫和藏青色的西装长裤，手里捧着电脑，也诧异的险些把电脑扔掉，他看到方博的正脸就端着电脑快步走过来：“还真是你啊，我以为我认错了呢。”

多年不见大学的故人，让方博有点手足无措，

“原来你也进这家公司了，我记得你上研究生了啊。”

还来不及方博说什么，张继科就掏出手机，熟练的很像一个身经百战的营业。“加个微信吧。”

“哦哦，好的。”

“张继科？？”周雨有点吃惊的问，

“Yep！”方博点点头，没有再继续说，他能猜到周雨接下来的话，果然，

“我记得，好像大学那些人你都没有联系过，当时你们关系还挺好吧。”

方博继续点点头，他也能猜到周雨现在斟酌词语的原因。

“算了，反正都这么多年过去了。”

这句话貌似是一句安慰，同样的方博也对自己说过无数次。

张继科再次出现已经是半个月之后的事了，再一次他捧着电脑从会议室走出来，而且另一只手拉着一个手提箱，

“刚出差回来。”他对上方博的目光解释道自己的狼狈，端着电脑的手臂上还搭着西装外套，领带已经快歪到肩膀去了，脸上有没有剃干净的胡子茬。

方博点点头：“你们营业很不容易啊，"

张继科耸耸肩，耸掉了手臂上的西装，方博帮他捡了起来，：“我送你到你座位上。”

“话说周五晚上你去吗？”张继科道了谢，拉着箱子回到座位上问，

“什么，什么？”一种不祥的预感。

“同学结婚啊？”张继科终于放下电脑，如释重负一般活动这肩膀，看到方博愣住的表情：“看来你真的谁也没有联系啊。”

“啊，恩。”他规规矩矩的把西服挂在椅子背上含含糊糊的回答。

“正好，话说你是刚回到咱们这没多久吧。”

“一年吧，”上一家公司关闭之后，他就回到原来大学的城市。

“对，我记得你研究生考的特别远。”张继科仰起头整理着歪到肩膀的领带说道：“我以为，怎么你也会和你们班的同学保持联系呢。”

“啊，大家都特别忙。”

“也是，"张继科若有所思了一会突然拍了拍他的肩膀：“周五你来吧，老同学结婚之前喝酒而已，也不是什么婚礼。”

“我，我就不去了。”方博急忙的拒绝道。

“为什么？”张继科已经坐下打开电脑准备继续奋斗，心不在焉的问道：“多认识点人多条路吗，很多人都会去的，也不是婚礼。”他抬头看看方博，言下之意是你也不用交份子钱。

方博支支吾吾编了个理由，张继科也就不再计较了，似乎他的注意力被电脑屏幕上的内容吸引过去。

“是啊，你不就是不想见到更多的人吗？”周五的晚上，周雨和方博在某个快餐店吸溜咖啡，慢悠悠的说，被说中心事的方博也不吱声，咬着吸管看外边的停车场，

这么多年好像只有周雨知道发生了什么，接着，这个唯一看到事情全貌的人继续说：“你是怕碰到你前男友，还是许昕啊？”

方博对于这两个人被同时提及并没有太抗拒，他反而是有所准备一样的撒了个谎话：“我怕谁？别闹了。”

周雨交了个男朋友，说着抱歉就撑起伞出门了，一个周五的雨夜，他有点无聊的一个人走在街上，听着一家一家饭店里传来的叫嚷声，觉得自己像是个局外人。  
的确对于这个城市他已经是局外人了，他来过四年，留下了不怎么样的记忆之后跑走了几年，再次回来，很多东西正好变得十分陌生---这个正是他需要的，毕竟这种跌跌撞撞的人生之后他最不想要的是以前的朋友，过往的八卦，和许昕这个名字吧。

这个城市的地下铁已经破旧的不行了，轰隆轰隆的响声带着雨季的风，还没走到入口处就能闻到发霉的味道，打开之后一阵湿热的风吹来，送他来开的车就停在面前，把耳机戴进耳朵，整个世界就和他没有关系了。

方博的工作是个挺孤独的工作，每天准时上班，和半个地球以外的老板打卡上班，在他快下班的时候和老板说Good morning 然后下班，第二天仍然如此，不过这样挺好的，毕竟他工作伙伴只是一台笔记本，这个公司其他区域除了面试的那天，其他的地方他都没有看过，老板开玩笑的叫他 孤独的小男孩，方博乐了一下，毕竟第一次面试的时候这个中年白人男子，也开玩笑的惊呼：“你竟然是个成年人？”

方博搞不懂他无厘头的幽默，不过他也不用搞懂，大部分时间，只是正经的邮件来往，一天下来似乎有几百封邮件等着他上传下达，确认回复，和编辑和作者扯皮，然后偶尔生气的把键盘敲的稍微响一点，再关上电脑默默地关门走人。

所以当张继科又从会议室出来的时候已经是一个月过去了，他看到方博才想起来：“那天周五你没去太可惜了，好多人都在啊。”  
方博哼啊的答应着，心里想着就是好多人在我才不想去啊。

张继科没有理会方博不高的情绪，他似乎想起什么一样放下电脑，小声的说：“许昕，你还记得吗？”

像是被一根针出其不意的扎了一样，方博抖了抖手，然后老老实实地回答：“记得啊。”

果然他那天周五去了啊，方博庆幸这自己没有去，并且祈求着就算是一个城市尽量的不要碰面为好。

“我说，周五我没去，你不至于在群里这么损我吧。”

正当方博庆幸的时候，一个声音忽然从不远方响起，如果刚才张继科提到那个名字就像是一根针刺到他的话，那么这个声音简直是一道闪电击中他的全身，  
张继科拄着桌子，调笑着说：“我上周出差的时候手机被偷了，不好意思。”

“少来！”

方博忍不住仍然抬起头，看到那个许昕，穿着休闲西装站在他两个座位以外的距离，只有两米不到，但是他却开始怀疑许昕是不是真的能看到自己，  
“我出差了快半个月，我有什么办法。”

许昕一遍回嘴张继科，不时的用眼角扫过方博，方博确认，他并不是透明人，只是他似乎也在思考怎么打招呼，于是就没完没了的和张继科就这周五的事纠缠起来，

“话说，你们不打个招呼吗？”张继科忽然觉察起来空气中的尴尬，只好担任主持人的角色。

许昕对着僵直的坐在椅子上的方博垂下眼睛：“好久不见。"

“恩，好久不见。”方博点点头。然后他没忍住说道：“你怎么也在这里？”

“对啊，他在啊，你不知道吗？”张继科有点开心的推了推方博：“他在另一个办公区啊，现在是发行人，只是上半年一直在出差，逃离份子钱。是不是，许昕，”张继科继续挤兑这许昕，

但是许昕只是看着方博有点出神，当张继科喊他名字的时候，他才回过神来，只对这方博说：“是啊，太遗憾了。”

然后他就用手里的文件夹硬邦邦的点了点桌子，咣咣两声之后就转身走人。

“这个家伙估计时差还没倒过来，说话颠三倒四的，哈哈哈。”张继科对着许昕离去的身影开着玩笑，然后就拍了拍方博：“我说，我快累死了，给你看看我现在在搞什么。”

说着他打开电脑，密密麻麻的excel表格，都是他写的proposal，“话说你们部门怎么看新刊的订阅率和成长率？”

张继科忽然拉开一张椅子，认真的讨论起工作：“毕竟我们每年都会向客户推荐新的数据库的用法和数据，你们部门最近又在新数据库的建立上下了很大力度，我想问问你的看法。”

他缕这领带指着excel上的数据推演表问道。

方博这个时候倒是说话流利起来，关于他们部门的目标和目前进展的流程进度，都说的明明白白，张继科也听得认真，必要的时候还在电脑上敲敲打打。

等他记完了之后回到自己位置上才掏出手机，迅速的打了个几行字：

_方博和许昕之间有点什么，_

_过了一会，他的微信震动了一瞬，张继科划开手机看到马龙回复他：你不是说他们大学的时候关系很好嘛？_

_的确是啊，不过两人见面空气很微妙。_

_你说什么了？_

_聊工作啊，_

_聊工作的话，方博那个位置以后难免和许昕合作啊，毕竟许昕是发行人啊，出版管理什么的，都是许昕在做。。。_

_何苦让我在那种尴尬的空气下说：你们两人没准以后会合作，让事实告诉他们吧。我就问问我数据库的事就走了。_

_。。。 张继科你有的时候真的值得一个最会装傻充愣奖。_

_我当你夸我了。_

_我没夸你！_


	2. Chapter 2

周雨听完方博的描述之后愣住了几秒：“你还好吧。

“我有什么不好的。”方博撇开脸说道。

“但是。。。”

“那个都是过去的事情了。”方博严肃的打断他，

周雨识相的不说话了，过了一会他没有放弃一样追问道：“那你想。。。”

“我想看到他觉得，什么都没有，”方博所有所思的继续说：“我想特别洒脱从容的接受这些，包括这个人突然出现。”

周雨动了动嘴唇什么都没说，

“他一出现就不停的在提醒我：从某个角度来说我还太不成熟了。”方博叹了口气，拿起手边的奶昔。

“没准下一次你点个美式咖啡什么的。”周雨打趣他咬着吸管的样子，

“我没心情和你玩笑。”方博悠悠的说，他悄悄的叹了口气，被周雨看在眼里，他观察着方博的表情咽下去一口咖啡，小心翼翼的说：“大学的时候你蛮喜欢他的吧。”

方博咬着吸管有点失神的望着窗外点点头，

恩。

张继科是一个销售，阅人无数的区域经理，从毕业到现在，签下无数大单，搞定不尽的难题。他那一天久违的上了班就看着另一个培训师急匆匆的跑过来：“能打扰你一下吗？”

掏出电脑点点头：“你说。”

“xx大学的座谈会，我们雇的培训师忘了，现在还没上高铁，本来说是两点开始的，你看现在就一点四十多了。”

张继科打开电脑，对着启动的屏幕眨了眨眼睛理所应当的回过头和培训师说：“撒个谎呗。”

对方差点背过气去：“那怎么行呢？”

张继科乐了：“那你怎么说，说培训师忘了，不能来了？”

对方想了一下：“撒谎？？”

“废话，这种情况你就说有点紧急的事情，培训师来不了了，过几天过去给他们道个歉，免费再办一场，你人在这他们在上海，你飞也飞不过去啊。”说着他敲进自己的密码，

“那那个老师特别生气。”

“搁谁谁都生气啊。”张继科见怪不怪的说，

“他提到明年订阅数据库的问题。”

张继科一遍敲着电脑冷笑了一声：“呵，你什么都不要和他保证，因为你什么都决定不了，放着吧，你就说如果有订阅的问题让他们找我们。”

“。。。好。”培训师有点勉强的走了，方博在角落盯着张继科的后背，他隐隐约约的感受到一件事:好像这里的人都特别强势。

这件事在下午的会议上得到了证明。

下午两点左右，方博看到许昕捧着电脑往他身后的会议室走，估计是没有订到其他的会议室，他马上埋头耸肩，把自己藏在显示器后面，但是又认不出悄悄的抬眼镜看了一下，正好对上许昕投过来的眼神，一时间两个同时慌乱的错开。

接着他就听到身后会议室被关闭的声音。

其实会议室隔音还不错，只是电脑里的人声音太大，不知道怎么方博飞快打字的手忽然慢了下来，他下意识的想听清里面说的什么。

寒暄之后，他听到许昕再说：“对不起，我打断一下，我不能让你这么设定系统。”

接着电脑里的人开始blah blah的解释，许昕都好好听完了之后说了：还是不能，接着就是一个月一个月的过，一本刊物一本刊物的过，一下午，方博听到对方电脑里的人换了三拨，张继科早就合上电脑，拎着他万年不变的旅行箱消失了，而许昕就在那个小黑屋里呆到六点半。

由于冬令时，方博需要七点和他老板说一个hello再下班，于是他最近都混到7点，六点的时候办公室的人断断续续的离开，于是此刻偌大的办公室里，只有他假装打字的声音和他身后饮水机接水的声音。

他能感受到身后的视线，就是坚定的不回头。

“咣。”

一个水杯放到方博旁边的桌子上，方博吓得耸了耸肩。果然该来的还是来了。

他抬头看到许昕的眼神也在不踏实中闪烁了一瞬之后才试探着开口：“明天晚上七点半你有时间吗？”

？？？？？

难道是约饭？为什么，忽然一切都闪回到大学的那一年他也是把水瓶砸到食堂的餐桌上以一种不容拒绝的口气说道：“今天晚上我有话要对你说。”眼神里是冲动还有一点闪烁其词的复杂，那个染着黄头发的许昕，年轻的脸上充满生气，无论什么时候想起来都让他没办法避免的胸口跃动起来，还有跃动之后随之而来的苦涩的失落。

正当他沉浸在回忆里无法正常的回绝许昕的时候，听着许昕继续说道：

“明年Q1 我有一本新刊要启动，已经和你老板说完了，他的意思是明天我们要开一个会，介于他的时间，明天晚上七点半好吗，细节你和你老板商量。”

他话音刚落就看到方博的老板上线了，打了个Hi 

方博慌乱的回复老板的时候，许昕默默地拿着水杯把自己又关进了小黑屋里。

等方博说完在家收拾东西回家的时候，仍然不争气的往会议室的玻璃墙里看了一眼，正好也撞到许昕投来的目光。

然后方博就逃一样的走了，走之前他听到许昕在会议室里问：“对不起 你能重复一遍吗，我刚才没听见你的问题。”

那天晚上的方博梦到了许昕，时隔一年，他又梦到这个人。

还是大学的食堂，他不容反驳的告诉他：今天晚上我有话要对你说。”

走过那条无数次出现在梦里的路过林荫路上，看着那条路的尽头，胸口不住的雀跃着带着好奇和一点点忐忑，在梦里他能看到自己的脸上有路灯透过树叶投下的光斑，他看着那个路的尽头，雀跃着，胆怯着，不安着，却不自觉的加快了脚步。

接着他就醒了，

一个成人的脸出现在镜子里，胡子茬，黑眼圈，他并没有睡好。

那个梦的结果就在眼前，他独自一人对着镜子，愣了好久，自言自语道：“都怪他。”

方博又想了想这么说也对许昕不公平，到底是自己最后约会了许昕最好的朋友。

由于晚上七点半他还有一个会，所以他来的特别晚，到办公室的时候已经看到慌乱成一片，都是和他没有关系，只是销售的人在嚷嚷：“上半年的数字统计做完了。”

“谁算的0.03 的折扣？”

“90万美金？”

“嚯 买房了 买房了。”

张继科这半年的业绩占了APAC地区的top3，如果保持这个势头，就离着他去伦敦开F1不远了，好多人都挤兑着他请客，

“说吧，楼下的饺子馆和拉面馆，任你们挑。”

“都是主食谁去啊。”

说话的人是许昕。

方博探头看了一眼，这一次许昕是背对着他的，放心下来开始打开电脑处理自己的事。

“这才上半年，下半年怎么样还不一定呢。”张继科随便说着，他自己都不相信的谦虚，有的人嘘了他一会，大家就去吃午饭了，留下方博一个人的时候张继科站起来：“方博，要不要一起吃饭？”

许昕这个时候才回头，他手里擒这西服外套，盯着方博不说话，脸上看不出是抗拒还是邀请。

“不，不了，我才来还有好多事。”

张继科扔掉手里的电脑，迈步走过来：“事情是办不完的，但是饭还是要吃的，coffee time走吧。”

不容分说他扣下方博电脑然后有点命令的口吻：“怎么大学的学长说话不好使了对吧。”

许昕还站在原地，没有起哄说一起去也没有提方博找拒绝的理由，一副听天由命的样子。

进电梯的时候空气快要凝结住了，

张继科观察了两个人分别站在电梯两端的样子，才开口说起来明年新刊的事情，扯到了三个人共同的工作领域，方博也有了话说，许昕嗯啊说着，不剧透也不沉默，大部分说的都是计划，但是

他说完了继续补充道：“但是今天晚上我要和方博和他们老板开个会商量一下，目前我还做不了主。”

“你不是已经办了六本新刊了吗，还不知足？”张继科推了他一下，

“我老板给我设定的目标，他不知足啊。”许昕盯着电梯上的数字活动着脖子，然后他转过头第一次正视方博：“今天晚上指着你了。”

在方博支支吾吾想到答话之前，张继科笑着怼了许昕一下：“不要给新人这么大的压力。”

许昕无声的看了方博一样也陪笑着不说话，正在这个时候电梯开了，方博如释重负一般第一个跨出了电梯，然后刷卡出了办公区，张继科走在中间，方博和许昕在两边：“吃什么？”张继科先问道，

“什么都行。”方博先说了。

“别随便啊，我这怎么选啊。”张继科抱怨着。

“吃牛肉饭吧。快一点。”许昕指着商场楼下的饭店说。

“就他了。没问题吧？”张继科主动征询方博的意见。

“可以。”

三个大男人就在办公区午餐时间挤在一个角落里，闷头吃饭，除了工作还是工作，下半年的进度，还有许昕新刊的计划，

大部分都是张继科再问，许昕回答，可是方博听了半天觉得和他的工作有很大的关系忍不住问道：“我听着这么和我们关系很大呢。”

“对，本来我是和你老板沟通的，但是成本太大了，所以批了个人头在咱们办公室，这样方便多了。”许昕公事公办的回应着。

“一年六本新刊，这个也是史无前例的进度了。”张继科接茬道，

“恩的确是，每次和那帮老外说话太费劲了，既然要做本地化，那就请一个本地人吧。”许昕没有接着张继科的话茬聊，重复着上一个话题。

“那方博岂不就是你的手下了。”张继科想了想问道，

正在扒饭不说话的方博听到了立刻停下手对上许昕看过来的眼神，许昕笑了：“他汇报给他老板，我们没有上下级，你这别给我起哄。对吧。”许昕用胳膊肘怼了了一下方博。

“嗯嗯。”

方博含糊着，扒饭的速度更快了。

剩下的下午浑浑噩噩，直到快七点的时候，许昕捧着电脑走到方博身边：“可以吗？”

方博看了看时间，才七点，但是他明显感受到许昕还有其他的话要说，就端着电脑站起来，

许昕指了指另一侧的会议室，从两个人走到会议室，到关门落座没人说话。

咣

许昕起身迈开长腿关紧了门之后，在局促的空间里坐了一会，他并没有着急打开电脑。

“让你难做了。”

开门见山。

“没没什么。”方博决定装傻。

“毕业之后你就。”许昕换了个坐姿，扶着领带，

“哦，正好有其他的学校专业蛮好的。”方博抱着肩膀靠在椅子背上，看着许昕说，

许昕眼神闪了闪，他似乎还有挺多话说，喉结上下浮动了一瞬：“那以后我也没有联系过他。你们。”

“我们？”方博下意识握紧膝盖，另一只手扶着脖颈，忽然紧张起来。

“对不起。”许昕忽然说，“我想找你道歉，但是你消失了，我要知道他那样我绝对不会。。。

“许昕，”方博以一种息事宁人的语气打断他：“你没有做错任何事，也用不着跟我道歉。”

对方尴尬的收声，但是眼神仍然缠在方博身上，

方博并没有再看他，他打开电脑输入密码：“一切都过去了。”

许昕也打开电脑，“恩，过去了。”过了一会他放弃了，直接合上电脑：“不，你得承认，你在生我的气。”

“为什么？”方博皱着眉头已经失去了自持和耐心。

“因为当时我没有相信你，我相信了他。”许昕急匆匆的说道，说得方博忽然低下头，他一直机械的扶着脖颈。

“行了，”方博重重的说：“我不是来听谁道歉的，何况，

手攥紧了膝盖：“我早就忘了。”

许昕有点措手不及一样听到方博的回答，过了一会他小声问：“忘了？”声音里有明显的诧异和失望。

“许昕，你算算都多少年过去了。要不是咱们偶尔在一个公司碰到了，大学那些事，谁还想得起来啊。”

他正色的说，拼命地想说服眼前的人。

许昕似乎并没有怎么相信，仍然看着方博：“是吗？”

“当然了。”方博强势的打断他自言自语的重复：“我就是有点吃惊你和张继科都在公司而已，自从离开这里去读研究生之后这么多年能发生几万件事，我哪来的闲情记得那么多。”

他看到许昕愣住的样子，忍不住补充道：“我没想到你这么在意这个事，抱歉，让你多心了。”

划了划控制板，电脑亮了，他尽量让自己输入密码的手指不发抖，过了一会：“还有十分钟就开会了，许昕我挺喜欢我现在的工作的，而且我也不会带着我的个人情绪进工作，如果以后我们免不了要在一起工作，我向你保证我会尽我所能的协助你的新刊启动，同时我也会同样要求你。”

许昕张张嘴还想说什么的时候，方博继续补充道：“我也希望你不要就我个人的喜好多说什么，当然我也不会说。”

这句话一说，到时有点交换和威胁的意思，毕竟现在的情况下忽然被出柜是他最不想要的离职理由，他经历过一次，再也不想经历。

“当然不会。”许昕着急的打断他，声音多多少少有点受伤，听到这句话的方博顿时有了一点负罪感，他马上补充道：“我知道你不是那种人。”

这次轮到许昕无奈的笑了一下：“别这么说，我做的事情的确差劲透了。”

“那个时候我们都很年轻。”方博话说的很官方，当许昕再想说什么的时候两人的电脑同时响了，接下来的时间没有任何谈论个人生活的空隙。

“要吃饭吗？”会议结束之后许昕提议道，方博有点谨慎的看着他，

“同事之间，吃个饭很正常。”许昕大大咧咧的把电脑扔进电脑包。

方博看了他一会，“好！”

“要吃什么，这一层真的吃过八百年了。”许昕无精打采的打量着店面，

“要不出去呢？”

“好主意。”

两个人刚出大门就看到楼下的喷泉，已经是晚上，所以喷泉light up打着银色的光，许昕见怪不怪的往前走，方博的注意力却被吸引住了，

“你喜欢喷泉？”许昕察觉到方博转过去的目光。

“晚上看挺漂亮的。”

“哦。”许昕率先停下脚步，方博也顺理成章的站在喷泉附近看了一会，

“扔个硬币吧。”许昕提议道。

“这种办公区又不是旅游景点。”方博指出他的荒唐，

许昕一遍摸索身上的口袋：“那是谁规定是办公区还是旅游景点呢。你等一会。”他说着就转身跑到另一家便利店了。

出来的时候摊开掌心里面多了两枚硬币，“我换的。”他笑着，脸被喷泉的灯光打亮，眼神亮晶晶的反射着水色和灯光。

“你傻了吧。”方博下意识的拒绝道。

“你看着啊。”在方博阻止之前许昕就扬起手臂，低头了两秒，然后用手肘怼了怼方博，“到你的了。”

方博迷迷糊糊的扔出了硬币，又不知道许什么愿，一瞬间他竟然觉得过去那三分钟的许昕是那么熟悉，让他觉得放松和安全，还来不及变成句子就听到远处有人喊：“这个喷泉禁止投币，你们两个干什么呢？”

坏了，跑啊 跑啊。

两个穿着西装皮鞋的人，拎着沉重的公文包，费力的借着夜色的掩护消失在办公区。

“我说你是不是傻了。”方博实在跑不动抱怨道，

许昕也大口喘着气，喘完之后站起来得意的挑挑下巴：“你不也跟着我扔了吗？”

“傻子会传染。”

方博无奈的笑了。

“上了你这艘贼船。”

许昕咧开嘴伸出手：“Welcome onboard！”

方博被他的双关语逗笑了然后握住他的手，“谢谢。”

许昕的掌心的温度，让他在回家的路上忍不住的回想那个瞬间。

似乎他们又回到了大学整日闲逛厮混的时光，许昕身上带着特定肥皂的味道，匆匆跑到方博面前毫不顾忌的拽起他的手：“方博我发现个好玩的。”

不容分说的在走廊里跑起来，甚至在人来人往的教学楼里，搞得方博费力躲闪着不耐烦的同学。

他却从来没有放开过许昕的手，原因现在想来是因为他喜欢他。

但是许昕也从来没有放开他的手的原因，方博早就不想了，除了换来一个某明奇妙的梦和一个沉重的早晨以外，什么都不会发生。

他安慰许昕说道那个时候他们都年轻，他也这么安慰过自己，年轻所以犯下很多错误，例如答应了和他的好友约会。

他抬起手不断地搓揉着脖颈，他没办法给自己找到一个合理的理由，除了当时太傻以外。男生对男生说喜欢这件事怎么想都会变得无比沉重和复杂，所以他不可能贸然的和许昕说喜欢，但是那个人却带着天不怕地不怕的气势袭来，他认出方博和他是一个世界的人。

方博记得他试探着问过许昕的看法，

“不是挺好的吗？”许昕撇过脸和方博这样说。

哦，原来是挺好的啊，方博在心里重复着，于是，那时候开始他下课看到教学楼下是两个人，许昕蹲在花坛上，拄着下巴看着不知道哪里的方向，而那个人却充满期待的盯着门口，看到方博走出来之后大力的挥着手，方博也笑着回应，而许昕不经意的转过头看到方博走过来的时候留下一个充满距离的笑容，拍了拍他的好友之后，就利落的跳下花坛，一个人离开。

  
偶尔在食堂三个人吃饭，说着同样的话题，但是方博会不自觉的观察许昕别过脸时候的表情，但是，他不得不承认，许昕和平常没有什么两样，

他仍然会莫名其妙的冲到饭桌上，成为谈话的中心，一边笑一遍夸张的模仿今天老师的样子，逗得所有人笑的喷饭，然后再收拾好碗筷之后潇洒的说我还有课就消失在树林中。

那天他忽然说方博，我有事想和你谈。

当方博穿过那条林荫路，看到许昕，他仍然蹲在高高的花坛上，懒洋洋的说：我可能会交换出国然后读研啊，你说怎么样。

心忽然沉到湖底，然后开始好奇自己在失望什么。

方博撇过脸说：“不是挺好的吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

然后那个许昕就走了，从大三开始，偶尔还会利用假期回到大学，偶尔三个人在一起，偶尔一大堆人在一起，有一次在KTV喝多了，方博一时兴起跑到同样喝的很醉的许昕身边，闹腾了一同他自己都忘记了，唯一记得是，许昕忽然谨慎的收回自己的手，指着他最好的朋友，方博的男朋友说：“你应该和他唱这歌，而不是和我。”  
方博默默的想：好像从那个时候开始，他就变成了一个特别遥远的人，似乎只是会出现在争吵的存在，偶尔会说出特别过分的话的人。  
但偶尔他又会想到那个带着恶作剧笑容往喷水池扔硬币的许昕。还有那个在电话里。。。

方博迷迷糊糊的起床，他已经迟到了！  
当他赶到公司的时候一如既往的发现办公室只有自己和一堆行李箱。  
当张继科下午从会议室出来的时候罕见的看到方博正在偷窥各个会议室，脸上的表情不是很平和。  
聪明如他，早就绕过那个气的头发立起来的方博，走到自己的位置上假装忙起来，过了三分钟，他瞟了一眼方博仍然没有放弃的在一排会议室门口徘徊的样子，认为他自己应该跑到楼下躲一躲。  
正当他犹豫的时候就瞟到方博正在看自己，下一秒钟，他就拿起手机：“喂，你好啊，是我我是张继科。”  
说着他连看都没看方博钻进了phone booth ，门刚关上他才后悔：应该趁着这个机会跑出办公室啊。  
等他不尴不尬的演完独角戏的时候透过模糊的玻璃窗看方博已经气呼呼的回到位置上了，看他肩部的动作不难推测他这是把火气都发泄到键盘上。  
走吧，下一个会还有十分钟了，趁着这个机会自后顺一遍PPT，他就祈求着方博还没有编完他的邮件的，但是，  
方博站起来了。他往张继科的方向走了。越来越近。  
“方博，你能来一下吗？”  
许昕的声音突然从张继科的身后响起，张继科悄悄地松了口气，太好了今天许昕在公司。  
方博看到许昕出现一脸蓄势待发的怒气：“我正好在找你。”  
许昕短促的笑了：“我知道，我看你扒遍了会议室的玻璃，猜到你在找我。”  
方博没有心思和他在办公区扯皮，用下巴指了指一个空着的会议室。两个人一前一后的走进去。

张继科也终于搞定了一会会议上的PPT ，  
“搞定了，”他活动着颈椎，正要走的时候想起来什么给马龙发微信：“那个晚宴的名额还剩几个？”  
“3个。”马龙简单的回答。  
“给我留两个。”  
“好的。”马龙似乎没什么怎么关心那两人是谁，他更关心的是自己能不能平稳的度过Q3 迈向Q4 这件事，当然还有Q4 之后的年终酒会。  
张继科看着自己PPT 上关于Q1 Q2的总结和Q3 Q4计划，在临走之前还在斟酌字句，他想让自己看起来即含蓄又有充满信心。  
当然最后他放弃了含蓄，他的ppt也跳过了信心十足，变成了一次雄心勃勃的发表，据参加的同事说，他再不搂着点就变成充满野心的发表。  
野心勃勃的张继科在回到座位的时候偷偷透过磨砂玻璃看了一眼那个会议室。  
他看了一眼时间：2点半，  
这两个人到底要开多久？  
随后他多管闲事的给自己的手下发了一封会议邀请，美其名曰是要消化一下刚才会议内容，重新调整自己下半年的工作进度。  
等到2点50左右的时候，张继科终于忍不下去了，他礼貌的敲了敲会议室的门，听到方博含着情绪的一声：请进。  
张继科这才有机会光明正大的推开会议室的门，他看着许昕站在白板的一侧，方博和他许昕隔着桌子，现在两个人都露胳膊挽袖子，盯着对方喘着粗气，  
方博白衬衫都因为坐下起来太多次腰际变得松松垮垮的，他不经意的用一只手按住腰，提了一下裤子，许昕似乎一直都在站着，西服十分熨帖的勾勒出他身材，只是一只胳膊上都是墨汁，好像他曾经用手臂的内层代替了板擦。  
“我们这三点要开会。”张继科看的差不多之后才慢慢悠悠的说。  
许昕听完就拿起板擦擦掉了上边的内容，张继科赶紧看了几眼，和他猜的差不多便放下心。  
果然是这样，张继科一边布置自己的电脑想着。  
许昕想插一个人在中国办公室说是好沟通，其实就是他懒得和高他几级的老板打太极，去年开始到现在，许昕为了这个沟通成本挠破了头，加上这个部门的老大是高他四五级的人，他许昕一个Specialist 没什么办法和 Manager 抗衡。  
想做的事情太多，需要的许可更多，这个那个，事情不气人，这个人际关系险些要了他的命。于是他去年年底实在受不了，冲破重重规定和政策要求他们部门说什么也要在中国填一个人头。  
“否则我的沟通成本太高了。我和一个中国人吵怎么都比和一个白人老头吵着效率快一点。”  
只是他许昕怎么都没想到，这个专门来和他吵架的人，还不是个新手。  
许昕捏着眉心，一只手拄着桌子，不说话。  
已经换了一间办公室的方博仍然打开电脑，看着已经露出颓势的许昕不无挑衅的说：“许发行，你请继续。”  
“我继续什么啊？”许昕闭着眼睛反驳道：“我都累了，”然后他就站起啦，啪的把电脑合上，不容分说的绕过方博想溜。  
“问题不解决。你怎么能走呢。”方博回头喊住他。  
有点失去耐心的许昕又走回来，一屁股坐在方博面前，方博有点不可思议，那个开会之后的傍晚后的许昕，和现在眼前的许昕，是那么不一样。但是有一点却是许昕这个人贯彻始终的，就是你永远摸不清他究竟在想什么，  
他能和你那么亲密，就有一天能十分冷漠的和你说：“实话说，我从来没又觉得我们是朋友。”  
然后他还能继续说：“以我对他的了解，这件事是你有问题。”  
想到这方博一只手攥紧了膝盖。

“你说怎么解决。”现在的许昕突然打断了方博的思绪。在方博刚开口之前他一个人絮絮叨叨：“这个部门怎么来了这么个。。。”他意识到方博在等他的下文便不说了。  
“你继续说啊。”方博冷冷的看着他，抿紧了嘴巴。  
“没事。”许昕被动攻击一样的说，  
方博没有放过他继续说：“不是我的问题，也不是你的问题，是我们这个部门没有权限给你这么多的便利，我们也做不到，说白了，这个就不算我们的业绩、”  
“做出来的新刊的点击率和数据算你们的业绩对吧。”许昕很快的反驳道。  
“的确，但是在新刊制作之前的时候我们没。。。”  
“在新刊制作之前，只有我一个人。”许昕继续抢过话头，“所以我需要你们的配合。”  
“我们配合你，前两天开会你也听到了。”  
许昕站起来：“我没有看到会议记录。”  
“什么？”方博想没有听懂一样。  
许昕泄气一样的笑了，然后他拍了拍脑袋：“的确啊，总觉得和你吵架很似曾相识，但是忘了你才来这个公司。”  
这么一说，勾起了一点工作以外的气氛，两个人都就这这种怀旧又别扭的气氛沉默了一会。  
“对不起。”许昕模模糊糊的道了个歉，  
“没事。”  
接下来还有一段沉默，似乎许昕仍然打算说一点别的的时候，方博决定结束这场公私不分没完没了的会议：“为什么说没有会议记录。”  
许昕眼神闪烁了一瞬，他仍然若有所思的盯着方博看了一会，并没有很快回答他的问题，在方博被他看的有点害怕的时候，许昕才慢慢悠悠的开口，他盯着方博看着的眼神和他公事公办的口吻十分的不符合，  
“这个公司如果没有会议记录的话就等于没有达成共识，他在会议上许诺的所有都可以视为不作数，这就是为什么我今天早上追了一封邮件给你们，而你看到这个邮件满办公室找我，我看到才找你开的会。”  
许昕盯着方博说了一长串，但是单单看他的眼神的话，你很难想到他在谈公事。  
“也不早了，我准备再去问问我老板。”方博躲开许昕的眼神，垂头收拾电脑。  
这个时候许昕又站了起来：“祝你好运，这个是那个老头常用手段，我和他打了三年。”  
“他是我老板。”方博维护起自己的领导。  
“你随便。”许昕似乎没有兴趣多说，“但是不得不说，那个老头加上你，简直是对我的工作雪上加霜，我哪成想马龙找来一个这么强的硬茬。”  
“别别别，在这方面我们半斤八两。”方博不甘示弱。  
“不要谦虚，绝对是你。”许昕拽开门示意方博先走，方博站在原地也做了个手势：“您先，我一个新人受不起。”  
许昕笑了，就自己先走出去，还没等他回头继续和方博斗嘴的时候看到几个助理啪嗒啪嗒的跑过来：“许昕你跑哪去了，你看邮件了吗？”  
许昕瞟了一眼方博：“我继续和别人吵去了。”  
然后头也不会的走了。  
“某明奇妙。”  
方博盯着空荡荡的走廊一会，自言自语了一句。


	4. Chapter 4

“周五有个酒会，你陪我去一趟吧。”张继科挥舞着手里的入场券。  
“什么？”方博皱着眉头脑袋跟着入场券晃悠了一会。  
“就是一个学会，结束晚宴之后的酒会。”张继科比划了一下：“就在隔壁的酒店，露个脸。”  
“为什么我要去。”方博拒绝着，已经是深秋的天气，他也过了实习期，这个公司的人什么作风他大体都领教过了，尤其是张继科的邀请，十有八九都不单纯。  
“你看看上边的大学。”张继科指了指入场券背后的赞助学会和研究机构。  
方博看到上边的机构负责人，有几个是需要他明年重点接触的，再看看晃着票的张继科  
张继科噗呲的笑了，拍了拍方博的肩膀：“快去楼下买一套西服，”  
“好。”

酒会的大厅和平常婚礼差不多，只不过灯光更明亮，大圆桌子被换成了立式小圆桌，每个小圆桌上放着一根羽毛笔造型的桌灯，下面印着主办单位的名字，桌灯下面是堆花，散发着不同的香气，方博抬眼看了看在这个大厅里来回穿梭的人---大部分都是和这些文绉绉浪漫不太贴边的男人，

目光踱过大厅，他发现一个熟悉的背影，许昕，撇着一条长腿站成了R 型不知道在和小桌上的人说什么。他看那个宽肩膀出神，忽然被一瞬琥铂色的光芒晃了一下，接着肩膀被张继科搂的瓷实，张继科一手握着酒杯，然后用那只端着酒杯的手指着他们两十点钟的方向：“那个个子很高的留着胡子的，看到没有，是xx数据公司的负责人，主管就是期刊检索录入的，祝你好运！”

方博的工作就是推广期刊，如果一本刊能被更多的检索公司所录入，那么就有更大的可能被引用，期刊的品牌和权威就是这么一点点建立起来的，正当他想着怎么来个开场白…，

张继科推着方博往另一个方向走：“Hey ！闫先生。”

对方回头看到张继科之后露出一个亮眼的笑容：张先生！

“我给你们介绍一下，这是闫安，xx数据分析公司负责人。这是方博，我们新来的期刊推广。”  
闫安礼貌着说着您好，听到方博的职位后挑了挑眉毛，然后意味深长的看了一眼张继科，既然换上同样清爽的笑容伸出手：“我是闫安。”

“方博。”

接下来张继科站在小圆桌子的中心聊了一会天气，抱怨了一会客户，然后问了一些无聊问题，这个时候闫安脸上笑着张继科的俏皮话，却用眼角瞥了几眼方博，嘴角的笑容也由于照顾不周而僵硬了一瞬。

接着他抿了一口酒转过头问：“我听说期刊推广这个职位都是在国外。”

明显是给方博说话的机会，

“我是今年才入职的。”方博正经的回答着发现张继科已经悄悄离开的圆桌，他转了几个弯，越过高高低低的人影，然后错开的人影的路上就站着许昕，许昕似乎在看张继科冲他走过来，也似乎在看自己。

“哦，我记得你们领导，好像三年前他来中国的时候和他吃过一次饭。”闫安自然的说，并没有太在意方博仍然拘谨的表情。

“我都没见过他，”方博提到自己的老板露出了个轻松地笑容。

“那你们每天是怎么工作的啊。”闫安继续问道，接着方博开始叙述自己每天的工作程序，偶尔还掺着自嘲的笑话，闫安笑的也十分真诚。

“抱歉，我得去应酬一下。”闫安似乎在人群里看到了谁，就转过头和方博说，方博点点头。

“你没问题吧，”闫安比他高了一点，这个时候竟然弯着腰问方博的看法。方博被他这个问题弄笑了：“我有什么问题。”

“就是担心你可能不太习惯这种场合。”

被戳破的方博，端酒的手僵直了一下：“谢谢您，您真周到。”

“也不是对谁都这样的。”闫安冲他挤了一下眼睛，转身就走了，等他离开的时候方博才观察到，闫安穿着藏蓝的缎面西装。划着两只长腿拨开人群不一会就没影了，

“再看一会眼睛就从眼眶上掉下来了。” 

正当方博的眼神顺着那个藏蓝色的人影越跑越远的时候。一个熟悉的声音响起，方博听到之后先咂舌然后才慢腾腾的扭过头：“晚上好，许昕。”

许昕穿着正规中举的黑色礼服，罕见的没有带隐形，一副银色的眼镜加在鼻子上，用鼻子出了个气音算是回答了方博的 “晚上好。”

“没想到张继科也把你弄来了。”他似乎也知道方博没有什么话和自己说。

“是我自己要来的。”方博纠正道。

“他要不告诉你有这个晚宴，你能要来吗？”许昕拿着一种老江湖的口吻戳穿了张继科的把戏，顺带让方博觉得自己有点傻，从而方博开始觉得有点心烦。

“这个货，为了让我接受这个学会的会议论文新刊，就差跳墙了。”并没有注意到方博的心烦，许昕继续冲着方博抱怨道，他手指缠绕着堆花上的青藤。

会议论文的期刊是专门收录学会上的报告论文的，但是通常大部分学会都伴随着高昂的参加费用，换句话说，就是变相的买一篇论文而已，论文的水平以及该期刊的水平可想而知，没有哪个发行人愿意为了这种屁用没有的新刊花费心思。

听到这方博明白许昕的逻辑也觉得他说的有道理；但是这不妨碍他讨厌许昕这种把自己当成这次晚宴主角的自大，就哼了一声没有接茬。  
自认为的主角刚想继续说什么，就被另一个人拍了肩膀。  
“许先生。终于让我找到您了。”一个大个子忽然窜了出来，许昕脸上应付着堆笑。  
“编辑您在啊。”  
“我找了您好久啊。”  
方博暗暗吐了一口气，他不会喜欢接下来的车轱辘圈话，悄悄的放下手里几乎没有动的酒杯，准备溜走，忽然就被谁抓住：  
“让我来给您介绍一下，这个是我们公司最近设立的期刊推广部门的负责人，方博，现在就负责我创立的新刊的推广工作。”  
许昕忽然抓住方博的手肘，对着那个主编皮笑肉不笑的介绍着。  
许昕，你够损的了。  
方博龇着牙瞪了许昕一眼之后，换上人畜无害的笑容：“您好，方博。”  
“您好您好！如果有新刊推广方面的合作还要承蒙方先生啊。”  
方博悄悄的挣脱开许昕抓住他的胳膊肘：“不敢当不刚当，我是负者期刊推广的，不仅仅是新刊。”他暗暗纠正这许昕的介绍，然后向左迈出一小步和许昕划清界限。  
“明年推广方面有没有什么是我能帮上忙的？”编辑没有准备放过他，  
正当许昕笑盈盈的看着方博被主编问题攻击的的时候，一个藏蓝的影子闪过：“方先生，您让我好找啊。”  
刚才闫安又出现在了，和许昕和那个编辑笑着打了招呼，方博似乎抓住了个救命稻草一样双手扶住闫安的肩膀：“我，我还有一些问题想问你。”  
“我也是。”闫安任由着方博搭着自己的肩膀对着面前两人说：“我们这先失陪了。”  
方博干脆没有抬眼看许昕和主编，一溜烟的跑到了人少的角落。  
“谢谢您啊。”  
闫安笑了，“那个主编不是你的应付的，让许昕应付他吧。”  
“你和许昕很熟吗？”  
“不算，”闫安歪了歪脑袋，“有打过几次交到。”  
“哦。”方博还不想问其他公司的人关于自己公司人的看法，于是他装作对服务生送来的酒品很有兴趣的样子。  
“你现在在推广新刊？”闫安拿起一杯酒悄悄地说。  
“恩。”  
“恩。。。”闫安拉长的音似乎在回答方博的，也似乎在给下一句话争取多的思考时间，  
他想了想：“其实说实话明年的新刊录入有一定困难，我不能把话说得太死，但是90%不可能。”  
“为什么？”方博突然拔高了调门。  
“恩，我们现在整个录入的进度都成保守趋势，所以。。。”闫安想了很久才这么说。“具体你可以问问许昕，或者我认为张继科也知道。但是推荐你直接问许昕，他最有可能告诉你。”  
“为什么？”相反，他觉得张继科有可能会原封不动的告诉他，而许昕则有可能连嘲笑带讥讽有附加上一大堆条件的和他绕弯子。  
“毕竟张继科是销售，他没有什么立场说期刊的事情。”闫安随便找了个理由。  
接下来时间方博脑子里只在盘算一件事，闫安跟他说的话，他是先问问他老板探探口风还是直接问许昕。  
等到酒会结束的时候，方博看着张继科站在留下指挥着常常的出租车队伍，又想起来许昕说过，这次酒会就是张继科一手操办的。  
他想着想着就看着许昕本人路过，  
“这边的出租车就是给与会学者用的，我们最好走到前面的马路去。”  
方博回头看了一下，看到闫安冲他挥了挥人，钻进了一辆出租车里。  
路上之后他和许昕，他正盘算这怎么开口问的时候，发现许昕招手拦下一辆车，他先跳进车里，然后对着方博说：“我们应该是一个方向的，你先上来，现在车越来越少。”  
方博摇了摇头：“算了我再拦一辆。”  
许昕皱了皱眉眉头，长腿一迈又钻出来，然后推着方博坐上车：“那你先坐这两，我再打一辆。”  
方博被这种突如其来的待遇逗笑了：“你当我是个姑娘啊。”  
这个时候司机有点不耐烦：“你们到底怎么？”  
“算了算了，你也上来吧。”方博往里面挪了挪，许昕这才进来关上门。  
司机下狠两个人同时被后推力弄得特别狼狈的扑倒前面，慌乱之间许昕的手怼到方博的手上，慌乱的方博马上抽了回来，继而有担心刚刚是不是有点失态。  
但是许昕似乎并没有太在意，和师傅说了方向问方博：“你是不是顺路。”  
方博听完，顾不上刚才的‘意外’ 哪里顺路了 大哥，咱们明明住的是两边好吗？  
司机险些再踩一脚刹车把他们两轰下去。  
“算了，先送你吧，”许昕说道。  
“别别，等到车多一点的路口就把我放下吧。我再找一个车。”说着方博掏出手机准备叫车，  
“算了吧就去你那个方向吧。"许昕拦住方博。  
？？？  
那你住哪，这个是方博第一反应。但是他没有问出来，但是许昕好像知道方博是怎么想的一样说：“我可以住我朋友家。”  
“哦。”  
从那起很长时间两个人都各自看着车窗外的夜景，说是夜景也只是几盏路灯而已，过了一会是方博先开口：“闫安说他们公司明年会十分保守。”  
被唤醒了一样的许昕恢复过来，先哦了一声，然后说：“恩，我猜也是，”他继续抱着肩膀看着窗外，  
“第一次见面他就这么和你说了？公关很过硬啊。”  
“为什么？”方博决定谈谈工作还能填补这个尴尬的空白，  
“能为什么，”许昕冷冷的瞟了一眼方博，意味深长的样子：“出事情了呗。”  
再后来许昕就一副吞吞吐吐不能说的样子，看样子是有什么保密协议作怪，等到一个路口的时候方博惊呼：这就是我家，放我下来吧，  
司机急忙踩了刹车，许昕也顺势的下了车。  
？？？？  
方博正发愣的时候许昕摆摆手：“别误会，我朋友家就在附近，我一会走过去。”  
“哦。”  
许昕看了他一会，张了张嘴，似乎要说什么，欲言又止的样子让方博没了主意，  
过了一会许昕才开口：“本来不应该跟你说的，前年我刚当上出版人，抓了几个有学术腐败的编辑，嗯，，，不算废刊吧，但的确是影响很差，于是牵连着他们数据索引公司都开始保守的态势。因为刚才司机在，我没办法说的太明白。”  
方博心里一沉一沉的听着，听到最后有点垂头丧气的意思。  
“不过你也别消沉，”许昕看到方博没精打采的样子试图安慰他：“只是保守而已，该收录还会收录。看样子。。。闫安挺看好你的，第一次就和你交了个底，以后没准会更好。另外，告诉你个不幸的消息。”  
什么  
下个月可能还有有一次酒会。  
许昕静静地说：“可能和今天差不多，到时候如果遇到闫安，你可以再做做公关。就这样，晚安啊。“

等到方博垂头丧气的回家锁上门的时候忽然又想到，今天许昕在回来的路上反常的Nice。


	5. Chapter 5

“你别看许昕那个样子，其实啊，他挺倔的啊。”

他闪烁着眼睛喝的满脸通红的时候这么说道，手搭在方博的肩膀上，大家都当一个玩笑，听了也就一笑而过，包括许昕本人，他坐在方博的正前方，摇摇头：“又瞎说我。”

“我哪里瞎说了。”他似乎突然认真起来，认真的同时也抓紧了方博的肩膀：“我和你高中三年同班同学，大学两年舍友。。。”

“好好好。”许昕张开手掌做了个投降状：“我倔行了吧。”

“自尊心还那么强。”

“喂！有完没完。”许昕阻止道：“我大老远的回来不是要听你这么损我的啊。”

“对啊，许昕你大老远的不回家，先在大学晃悠一圈干什么啊，看你好基友啊。” 有一个人打趣道，

还没等许昕说话，他直接搂住了方博的肩膀，一脸调皮：“不好意思哈，我已经有好基友了。”

气的方博一把抓起桌子上的爆米花塞了他一嘴：“你闭嘴。”

wo~~嘘声一片，

“看起来是塞给他爆米花，这不就是往我们嘴里塞狗粮呢吗？”

那人竟然哈哈笑起来了，方博顾不上其他人的笑话：“你先把爆米花吐了，别呛到自己。”

他一直有点不管不顾的性格，一直有点冲动，

方博想着，

“水已经满了。”

忽然谁这么在身后提醒道。

方博才看到自己已经接了满满一玻璃杯的开水，

“哎呀。”

他马上倒出来一部分，火急火燎的放到桌子上，拽了点纸巾蹭了蹭地板才狼狈的站起来，看到他身后站着全副武装的许昕。

大衣公文包，眼镜，还有一个旅行箱。

方博打量完了之后端起水杯就要走，

“怎么，你这是担心我走了没人陪你吵架，还是担心这周的酒会没人罩着你啊。”许昕拉着行李箱不依不饶的跟在后面。

中午吃饭的时间，工区没有几个人，方博像是被他撵这一样。

“谁管你。本来就不是一个部门的。”

“别担心，我就是去隔壁城市的一个大学而已。”许昕仍然在后面拱火，

方博才到了工位，把一整杯热水 啪的放到桌子上。

“我担心什么了，说真的你要不来我的工作倒是好做了几分。”

许昕咧开嘴呵呵笑了两声，

“呵呵什么，呵呵。”方博瞪着眼睛反驳这，心想刚在我拿着杯热水不好发挥，现在我还怕你不成。

许昕笑意更浓了，他抬手提着眼镜问道：“你竟然不问我去隔壁大学做什么？”

方博眨了眨眼睛：“你去干嘛？” 过后他又想起什么似的：“你别和我说啊，说了之后没准又要扯上我们部门帮你。我什么都不知道。”

许昕眯着眼睛看了他一会：“方博，你要是这样的话，这个职位你只能待一年。”

。。。。。。

方博眨了眨眼睛、

许昕拍了拍他的肩膀：“我走了，等我回来再说。”

叮的一声刷卡。方博愣愣的坐下，

听他这个意思真的是和我们部门有关系？

张继科出现在办公室已经是周四了，从上周五的酒会之后他就神龙见首不见尾，这次他走到方博身边，

“上次酒会怎么样啊。”

来了，

方博想到许昕和他说过这周五应该还有一个酒会。

“还行吧。”方博实在不知道该怎么回答。

“这周五还有一个，地点虽然有点偏你要不要去。”张继科递过一张邀请函。

“哦，”方博刚要接，张继科就马上说：“我可是找了闫安了啊，你再和他好好谈谈，去年我听说他才分手，是个好机会。”

他大学和前男友的事张继科知道他并不吃惊，他只是不明白张继科是怎么连闫安的个人情况都这么清楚。

“您这是安排相亲还是谈。。。”

大门叮的一声，许昕和马龙风尘仆仆的走进来，步速带风，感觉要去救火一样，张继科和马龙都在工位上抬头看着两人，而那两人用眼角划过了他们工位的角落。

张继科吹了一声口哨，就拍了拍方博：“反正打扮精神点。”

之后他就回到工位鼓捣手机不出声。

“Fang . When you are free, please ping me."

毫无感情的一条信息，来自方博的老板。

方博满脑子问号，这个时间开会一定是有点什么，他抬眼睛正好看到许昕捧着电脑进了一间会议室，两个人眼神撞到一瞬，马上就错开，许昕挪过眼神的时候的冷漠和距离让方博有点恍惚。

来不及多想，他就拨通了老板的电话。

果然是关于明年录入数据库的事情，国外听到一些风声，但是并不明确，

“你怎么看。”老板抛出球，

方博皱了皱眉眉头，他能怎么办？来了这不到一年，人都没认识全呢。

看方博半天说出不来话，他老板说道 “的确这次是由于我们期刊出现了大面积的伦理问题，但是我们已经及时止损。我需要你，Fang，这是为什么我们要在中国加一个人的主要原因。”

难道不是雇一个人和许昕吵架吗？

“下周五我可能会见到对方公司的负责人。”方博想了想，觉得这个信息可能会帮助自己从目前这个窘境解脱出来。

“是吗？那太好了，当然了期刊的重建和准备我相信许昕会做好，他一直做得很好。”方博就开始嗯嗯啊啊的听着，等他刚刚关掉和老板的会议之后，看到右下角蹦出来一个对话框：

有空吗，三号会议室。

方博抬眼看了看，许昕。很好我现在已经成了你的小跟班了吧。

他噘着嘴拔了电源线，气呼呼的往会议室走，一言不发的坐在许昕对面。

看到方博的表情许昕倒是乐了一下：“你看我说了吧，就算我出差，回来仍然会好好和你吵架。”

“是的，许发行，您是我领导。”方博阴阳怪气的说道。

“别别别，方推广我还得仰仗您啊。”许昕不甘落后，方博没了声音，胡乱的整理着电源线，许昕看着他笨手笨脚的样子，也没有去帮忙的打算，倒是冷静的说：“我就说你应该问我去那个大学干什么吧。”

方博觉得自己好像特别不喜欢许昕说话的这个强调，于是也不接茬。冷场之后许昕咳嗽了一声，打开电脑，

“我现在和你说一下我手上新刊的情况，”说着打开了PPT,

方博找回上班的状态，

“你的目标就是要在明年或者后年年底让其中的大部分刊被收录。”许昕这么说着结束了自己的发表，

还用你说，方博腹诽着但是懒得和他再吵。

“你有什么需要我这边准备的吗？”许昕活动这领带结，靠回椅子背上，示意方博让他开始他的表演。

“没什么，周五我需要和那个闫安再谈谈。”方博干巴巴说，

许昕的眼睛转了转，然后扭头看窗外的马路愣了一会：“我觉得你还是不要抱太大的希望，他和你的境况差不多，能做的决策十分有限。”

“刚才我老板也在问我，是不是他们公司明年和后年会比较保守。”

“毕竟你老板在那也不是吃干饭的，他也在四处活动。”

“他还说，你会好好的重建期刊，好好的做准备工作的。”方博坏心眼的给许昕施加压力，许昕倒是平平淡淡的听着，只能看到他的眉峰，方博被许昕这个不咸不淡的反映搅得没有兴致。

“我去大学见了几个教授，邀请他们做我们的主编。”许昕转过来正视方博说道：“如果真的成了，我希望你也能努力一下，这几个教授不是很好邀请，但是万一他们应允了，我对接下来的新刊很有信心。”

是有多久没看过许昕，这么真诚，正经的表情？

方博微张着嘴，动了几下，最后是重重的点头。

心里的那个缝隙慢慢的升上一团烟雾，绕来绕去，让他有点含糊，无所适从，等他走出会议室的时候想着，可能讨厌许昕的话工作会更好做一点。

“你最近可是挺难约啊。”周雨在周四的晚上和方博这么抱怨道。一边挠着脸

“哪有，只是周五比较忙了而已。”

“你们周五在忙什么？”周雨不满的反问道，

感受到周雨的火气，方博正要反问他生的哪门子气，却看到他脸上红了一片：“你没事吧。”

“没事，冬天过敏。”周雨满不在乎的说，继而马上探过身体：“怎么样，和那个许昕接触下来？”

下午许昕那个真诚正经的脸又浮现出来，

“问你话呢！”周雨晃了晃手看着方博走神不出声。

“我觉得他可能有其他的人了。”方博脱口而出，周雨晃动的手静止了。

“方博。。。”

“我们一起回家的时候他说他可以借住在朋友家。。。我瞎猜的。”方博补充道。周雨清了清喉咙，过了好一会试探着问道：“你为什么在乎这个。”

被问的当事人并没有反应过来，他在周雨的视线下才慢慢意识到这个问句背后的意思还来不及找借口。

“你现在还喜欢他。”周雨叹了一口气说道。

“恩？”张继科进入之后看到乱套的家嗯了一声，

马龙见怪不怪的趴在沙发上看电脑，

“怎么谁来过了？”张继科皱着眉头看着客厅被拽出来的沙发床问道，

“哦，许昕有一天说是太晚了，在沙发上睡了一晚上。”

“哦。”张继科轻车熟路的从书包里掏出自己的洗漱的东西，然后在衣柜里找居家服：“估计周五晚上还回来。幸亏那天我直接回家了，要不然就撞见了。”

马龙哼了一声没接茬，他还在趴在沙发上看电脑。

洗了个澡出来的张继科，嘭的跳到沙发上，扒到马龙旁边，一只手不规矩的钻到居家服里，马龙的后背凸起了一点点，随着张继科的手流动着，

“看什么呢？”张继科一边点火一边装作什么都没发生一样问道。

“Q4 的年会啊，我在订酒店啊。”马龙任由着张继科捣乱，点击酒店度假村的简介。

“我听说是要开会对吗？”说话的声音渐渐沾染上情欲，手指不安分的钻到暗处，

马龙哎 了一声趴在沙发上没有回话，倒是翘起了腰，张继科一把拨拉开电脑，凑近了开始舔舐眼前人的脖颈，细细碎碎的吻落下去，合着细细碎碎的气音，

“别留印子啊。”马龙最后吩咐着：“我还想再看一会。”他断断续续的抱怨着

“明天我有酒会，直接回家了。周末就出差，”张继科为自己辩解着，支起自己，将身下的人双手固定在头上：“我不是怕你会想我吗？”

“滚。”

第二天张继科精神抖擞的在下班之前的10分钟回到办公室，不知道来干什么，就在各个办公桌打哈哈，到了十分钟后拍了拍方博：“走吧，路途有点远，我们一起打车过去。”

方博手上还有点活没弄完：“我晚一点去行吗？”他求助一样看了看张继科，

张继科打了个指响：“我给你叫许昕去。”然后他就快步走到另一个工区。

方博泄气的趴在桌子上，怎么许昕成了我监护人是怎么了，什么事都叫他。

不一会许昕站在他办公桌前：“怎么了，不去的话，让主办人张继科多么有面子。”

张继科立刻打岔：“不是我主办的，我就是找找人，捧个人场而已。那个我先走了。”为了不被许昕打趣，他拎着包就溜了。

方博还在那写着文案作材料，许昕抱着肩膀站了一会，

“你先走吧我估计今天悬了。”方博正在焦头烂额，头都不抬的打发他。

“走吧。”许昕看了一眼手表：“你先和闫安聊聊，比在这自己瞎着急强。”

“你不是说闫安能管的有限吗？”方博拿许昕自己的话反驳他，许昕听到之后眼神游离了一会，

“我说什么你都信啊，逗你的。”说着强势的拽着方博，帮他保存了现在的文稿，打算强制关机。

手被抓住了的方博忽然想到昨天晚上周雨的那句话就泄了力气，为了不被这么握着就特别听话的停住，对方也似乎感到他的介意马上松开手还站远了一点，看着方博匆忙的收拾起电脑，

“我这就去。”他嘟嘟囔囔的说，拿起大衣套在身上，许昕也有点客气的样子帮他刷开了门卡，两个人直到上出租车都没怎么说话。各自看风景，这次的酒店有点远。怎么开都不到，

许昕清了清喉咙：“今天晚上应该更不好打车。”

“恩。”

许昕就不吱声了。

等下了车，方博先付的钱，许昕要和他AA 被他用手臂挡住了，

“没关系。”

刚露面许昕就被几个人绊住了，方博在人群里看了一圈，想找到闫安。

“你在找我。”一个声音响起，方博回头看到一个面容干净的人礼貌的笑着。

“你，”他比划了一下嘴。

“哦，说是不好看我就剃了。”

“哦。”方博打量了一下和上次差不多，只是这个酒店在山里，大玻璃窗外都是light up的庭院，和瀑布。

“这地方不错。”

“的确啊。”

不自觉的两个人都走到窗边一边看外边的景色一边聊天，服务员送来酒品都被两人忽略了。

“你上次说保守的那个，可是把我们急坏了。”方博挠了挠头发，

“哦，”闫安对着窗户慢慢的说：“的确，我们现在也在商量，什么时候，什么程度的新刊，怎么个标准收录进来。你也得相信我们绝对不是给谁找麻烦。”

“我，我其实不太知道发生了什么，怎么变成这样。”

“哦？”闫安有点意外，

“我才来啊。”

“啊。”闫安也没有细说的打算：“总之我们也在研究，如果明年没有个让人信服的标准估计就会拖到后年，说是保守，其实就是在研讨以后要用什么标准而已。”

“你们两人在这啊。”

是许昕，他端着一杯酒，看到两人什么都没有，有点打趣的说：“就干聊天了啊？”

“哦，”闫安摊开手说：“我都忘了。”他越过许昕的肩膀似乎看到谁了：“我得出去躲一下，”拍了拍方博的肩膀就溜掉了。

许昕也怏怏的放下酒杯站到方博旁边，有点商量的口气说：“你还真生气了？”

“什么？？”被问的一头雾水的方博皱着眉头。

“哦，没事。"似乎意识到自己误会了的许昕马上改口，端起那杯无辜的酒挡住脸，方博想了一会，去扒开挡住许昕脸的手：“不是，你这一路都以为我在生气吗。”

“没事。没事。”许昕坚决抵抗。

“我为什么生气啊。”方博某明奇妙：“也没有个理由啊。”

被逼到墙角的许昕自暴自弃的说：“我哪知道为什么，我这一路上都在琢磨，难道是我不让你加班，耽误你工作了？”

听到这方博终于忍不住笑了：“你可是我领导，我哪敢跟你生气。”

“别别，”许昕也笑了：“就当我没问。”

气氛似乎缓和了一点，许昕乱瞟了方博几眼，刚要说什么就被张继科打断了：“许昕，你能过来一下吗？”

被打断的许昕似乎不太高兴，他看了一眼方博，没办法一样走远了，突然落单的方博觉得无聊就也出了院子，

听到闫安在那边打电话：“我还有两个小时吧。要不你先睡吧。

偷听别人说话可能不太好吧，

这么想着就往回走，石头滑了一下，

“方博？”

尴尬的转过头：“我不是故意的。”

闫安笑了：“没事，我也打完了。”

啊，方博尴尬的皮笑肉不笑了一会，他凑近一点：“朋友？”

“哦，”闫安含糊的回答，看了一眼手机。然后没话找话一样转身指着边上的湖和瀑布，

“这么多灯光下的瀑布我还是第一次看到。”

方博也急切的想聊点别的，马上附和道：“是啊是啊，我也没看过。”两人就瞎聊了一堆，等着尴尬被缓和的差不多的时候闫安才提议：“要不要回去啊。”

“啊，好的。”

两个人说笑着回来，首先看到像是迎接他们一样的张继科，闫安说他要去一趟洗手间，方博就被张继科牵制住了：“你可以啊，进展神速啊。”

方博躲开张继科的胳膊：“你在说什么啊，我是偶尔看到他的。”

“不错啊！”张继科拍了拍：“偶遇什么都用上了？你考虑考虑我觉得挺合适的呢。”

算了算了，也不至于因为这暴露闫安的隐私，方博也就由他去了。他眼神渡过整个大厅，就是没有找到那个身影，他还想就这闫安刚才和他说的话问问许昕什么意见。

“许昕呢？”方博问道。

张继科低头抿了一口酒：“哦，他啊，他提前回去了。”


	6. Chapter 6

张继科是个目标明确，且为了达到目标坚韧不屈的的一个人。

虽然平常你很难从办公室的他感受到什么干劲，不是一副要睡着的样子就是克服睡意一样四处找人聊天，或者就顶着一张即将睡着的脸扒拉手机。

许昕知道张继科是今年的小目标是通过牺牲许昕他自己----做出一本不入流的期刊从而达到他说服某个图书馆馆长购买数据库的目的。

许昕也知道这个事他负隅顽抗没有意义，因为他也需要创建几本新刊，不如做一个顺水人情，但是得在他充分的得到好处之后，比如说经常的酒会，还有在公司决策上他们销售部对于许昕所在的Ops部门一些好意的倾斜。

办公室政治这种事，不管古今中外东西，都是一个模子了印出来的，要不怎么说许昕看到方博那个简单的样子还在帮他着急。但是就是这样和对张继科了解十分透彻的许昕也不知道，张继科其实和  
他的同事兼校友马龙搞地下恋情搞的风生水起，还有就是张继科最近竟然研究起他许昕本人的私人生活。

这个事算是把张继科难倒了，他想了两天没有想通决定求助场外观众。

“诶，你说。”一个出差回来的周末，他和马龙窝在沙发上看电影，两个人恨不得挂在一起，四肢盘绕着彼此的躯干。

马龙嗯 了一声，目不转睛的盯着屏幕。

“我是不是和你说了许昕和方博的事，”

在周末的时候忽然听到同事的名字，马龙有点不满意的清了清嗓子。

“他们两怎么了，好像上一次你说他们两个没准是情敌对吧。”马龙把自己的下巴就这张继科的肩膀蹭了蹭，觉得不是很满意，才松开握住张继科的手挠了挠下巴，张继科见状帮着马龙挠下巴，马龙被他逗笑了，

“对啊，所以，我一想他们还要一起工作怪尴尬的，而且，看方博的那个样子还是个单身，我就把他推给咱们合作公司的负责人了，和他一年的，挺合适的。”

马龙呵呵笑了：“你什么时候这么关心别人了。”

张继科停了眼睛转了半圈，“你不知道，那孩子是我学弟，大学的时候过的有点惨。”

马龙快速的看一眼张继科：“怎么个惨法？”

在开口之前，他舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫了很久：“其实，也是我道听途说来的，而且还是别人的隐私，总觉的。”

“张继科，你觉得我们之间还讲究什么别人的隐私吗？”

张继科默默点头，的确，连我自己的隐私都快没有了，我还在意什么别人的隐私，于是他就想开了：“他那个男朋友快到大四的时候吧，不知道怎么，闹出了一点事情，当天晚上还惊动了警察，据说报警的是方博。”然后他一脸你懂的高深莫测看着马龙，看着马龙困惑的表情继续补充：“具体什么我就不知道了，因为那个时候我在研究生宿舍，和他们也不是一起的，只是那以后就没怎么见过方博了，再后来就听说他考到特别远的地方。”

“那方博当时的男朋友呢？” 马龙淡淡的问，

“不知道，本来我上研究生之后就没那么多少时间和他们本科的在一起。”

“所以你是怎么觉得他们两个是情敌的？”马龙叹了口气，按了暂停键准备好好的问清楚。

“当时我们一群人在一起玩，但是总有小团体吧，他，方博还有方博的男朋友三个人经常在一起，就算许昕出国了，一有假期还回大学，在和那个人一起回家，而且他和那个男生高中就认识了，你不是也说过，你刚认识许昕的时候，一次他喝多了说过他喜欢的人在国内的大学吗？”

马龙点点头，他好像还有其他的话要说，但是手里按了播放键，两个人没有找到什么结论就继续看了起来，过了好一会，马龙忽然问道：“那个出事的时候，你记得吗？”

张继科一边沉浸的看电影，一边玩着马龙的手指头，被问的有点茫然，他想了一会：“应该是十一月，十二月左右吧，我记得那会挺冷的了，都有暖气了。”

“哦。”

“问这个干嘛。”

“就是问问。”

张继科够到遥控器又按了暂停，被马龙有点生气的瞪了一眼，“干嘛？”

被瞪的人脑子里忽然浮现那天许昕提前离开酒会的场景，

“话说你要不要和那个编辑再聊聊，还有大会的举办人都在那边。”张继科皮笑肉不笑的指了指远方的圆桌，许昕默不吭声的往嘴里灌进一杯香槟，斜着眼睛看了看张继科，

“我得和你讲清楚，做什么新刊这件事我做不了主。”

“我知道。"张继科解开西服的扣子便于他把手插在口袋里：“我得先搞定你，再搞定你老板。”

许昕翻了个白眼，摇了摇头：“你就这么想要明年的业绩啊。”

“你前两天跑隔壁的大学干什么去了？”张继科反问道：“大家都是为了业绩，何苦相互为难。”

“你可清楚，如果我答应你了，其他的销售有样学样，所有的发行人肯定不会放过我，这个明显是伦理问题。”

张继科嗯啊的听着，依然插着口袋听许昕滔滔不绝的讲职业伦理问题，等他说完了才静静地说：“我给你带回来一个超越伦理的数字不就得了嘛？”

许昕明显不吃他这一套：“那是你们部门的数字，和我们出版发行没有任何关系。”他转过身往一楼的阳台走去，虽然已经是冬季的深夜，但是他仍然想找个没人的地方清闲清闲，

fu

深深地吐了一口气，提了提眼镜看到不远的地方有个眼熟的身影，和另一个高个子靠在人工湖的扶手上，就他们两人，四周 light up 还有不远处发光的瀑布，让整个景色特别的旖旎和浪漫。

他看着那两个人对着瀑布指来指去的说什么。

不能再看了。

他迅速挪开眼睛又转身推开阳台的玻璃门，撇到同样往外看的张继科，对方看着同样的风景，一脸八卦和赞许的笑容，撞到自己的表情瞬间瘪下去。

“你怎么了。”

“没事，我。”许昕慌乱的将目光渡过会场，看着高高矮矮的身影，想找到一点撒谎的提示，

“我觉得有点喘不过来气。想先回去。帮我弄一台车。”

没有管张继科随后的一串的问题，他从门厅取了手提包和大衣跳进了外边的等着的计程车。

“我当时还要张罗酒会的收尾没什么心思多想，但是最近我越来越觉得不对劲。”张继科边挠着马龙的掌心边说：“难不成是我最开始就想错了。你和许昕是校友，他当时真的一点都没提吗？”

马龙摊开手：“和你不一样，我今年的工作和生活不是围绕着许昕展开的，他的事我真的无所谓。”

听出来一点火药味张继科亲了一下他的手背：“不提工作了。”

按下播放键，两个人又恢复了树袋熊的拥抱姿势

：“你不觉得这个姿势有点累吗？”

“觉得，虽然我不是编辑吧，但是颈椎也不怎么地。”

。。。

“这样可以吗？”

“牵手看电视吗？不赖。”

方博再次上班第一件事就是想找许昕探探关于闫安说的那番话，

周一早上十点，最不好的一天，最不好的时间，两个带着一脸起床气和不愿意上班的怨气对视而坐。

“什么事。”

许昕今天似乎没什么外出的活穿的十分休闲，一个帽衫和运动长裤，看起来年轻了不少。现在他病怏怏的靠着椅子背，没什么精神。

“你那天怎么那么早就走了。”

看这个样子是不是周五那天生病了？

“哦，你还顾得上我啊。”

？？？？？

方博瞪着眼睛满脑袋问号

“什么意思？”

“没什么。”许昕揉着脸让自己尽量精神起来：“不是说开会吗，你说吧，我听着。”然后他就趴在桌子上好像真的不舒服。

抬头摸了摸他的额头，

“你是不是发烧了？”

这么一摸许昕就突然坐了起来，换上公事公办的态度：“我没事，谢谢关心，怎么了？”

有点失态的方博咬了咬嘴唇：“那个，周五那天我不是见到闫安了吗，他说所谓的保守就是他们在建立一套新刊录入的标准，如果标准没有的话，估计明年就悬了。”

许昕原地翻了个白眼，仰起头：“你知道这生意持续做了多少年了吗？他们怎么可能没有标准，如果想的话，几个大脑袋开个会出来了，他这是在敷衍你。”

“我觉得不会，他昨天说的很真诚。”

“那你就是信他不信我。”

这么一说房间彻底安静了，方博有点想不通的歪着脑袋皱着眉毛：“这个和信谁没有关系、他昨天就是这么说的，我今天找你也不是想和你吵架，我只是想说有没有什么办法让新刊符合他们接下来的  
标准，哪怕是我们可以预想一个标准，按照这个标准去做。”

“怎么做一本期刊是我的工作，标准是公司统一标准，一百二十年都是这个标准，没可能因为你们想被录用就改来改去。”

“不是，在保持我们标准的情况下，去迎合。。。”

“没办法迎合。”许昕说道这长出了一口气，站起来：“对不起，我们有我们的操守，不能给任何部门方便，销售的也好，市场推广，数据推广。”他说道这就没什么心思说了，深深的看了一眼方博，舔了舔嘴唇，“我接下来要出差很久，你不要太相信他。相信我。”

他指的是闫安吗？

被噎了一个上午的方博也没了好脾气，

“当年你可是没有相信我啊。” 鼓足勇气抬眼看着许昕固定在空气里，说完他就后悔了。毕竟现在是工作时间，再说过去陈谷子烂芝麻的事也没有意义，况且当时也是他自己说都是过去的，不再介意，现在这句话又有点翻旧账的意思。

他以为许昕会生气，或者冷漠的说一句，这个和上班没关系，没想到。

“是的，我说不出我有多后悔，当时没有相信你。对不起。”

小小的会议室后边是人来人往的走廊，再后边就是茶水间，几个人大声讨论中午要不要约个饭，一个玻璃窗之隔，他和许昕的会议室似乎空气已经凝结。

“我不该提这个。” 方博做了个深呼吸，整理手头本来要在会议上用的纸张，才被许昕看到，

“你这是什么，需要我做什么吗？”

“没什么。”方博慌忙整理着，想尽快的离开办公室，

“让我看看。”许昕伸手就抽出一张。

“哎呀。”

新打印的纸也可以很锋利，正好划在方博的掌心，又细又深。

肇事者慌忙的停手，抓住方博的手腕：“没事吧。”然后他看到红红的一条长线。

生硬的把自己的手臂掰回来：“没事，一会我。”

“你等会。”

许昕做了个停止的手势消失了一会，回来拿着药水和绷带。

“你忍一下。”声音特别轻柔。

就一个小口有什么可忍的，男子汉大丈夫，方博这么想着没想到伤口一碰药水，他就嚷出来一个婉转妖娆的气音。

许昕抬头有点尴尬的看着他：“你注意点，咱们在公司，不知道的以为我对你怎么样了呢。”说着但是手上的动作更小心。

然后用绷带缠成了一只手套。

方博举着自己白花花的手：“这样我怎么打字？”

许昕似乎被这个问题难倒了，他眼神沉了一瞬，“要不你请假呢？”

算了吧，方博把绷带拆了一大半，就留了薄薄的一层自己打了个结：“这样方便多了。”

看着许昕原地用绷带绕着手指，想说话说不出来的样子：

“你怎么了？”

“这次真的是。。。”

“行了，许昕，你没对不起我啥，你不用替你朋友觉得你欠我什么。”方博垂头丧气的说。看到许昕意外又想辩解的目光，他做了个stop的手势，

“你是你，他是他，我们的事早就结束了，你不用替他向我道歉，也不用觉得亏欠我帮我什么的。我不需要。”最后他低着头说，

这里是公司，来来回回还有人在说话，窗外是冬日的蓝天和隔壁大楼的楼顶绿地，鬼使神差的许昕就是把手放到方博的肩膀上，手掌附上他的脖颈。

咣

随着方博惊慌的后退，他重重的撞到了期刊架。应激反应一样跳了回去用手保护自己的脖颈，眼神里都是惊恐。

许昕的手还没来得及放下就愣在原地，在他脑袋反应过来之前，身体下意识的抓住要拉开会议室门逃走的方博。

“当时是因为这个吗？”

方博红着的脸还没有退去，冰凉的手被许昕扣在掌心里。

“和你没关系。”

许昕下颚的筋肉明显的动了动，随即他扶着方博坐会会议室的椅子上：“你现在这么出去让人看到怎么办，你坐着我给你倒杯水。”

他走到门口又犹豫的回头看了看。

“我不走。”方博似乎平静了不少，只是手仍然保护着脖颈。

手一直在发抖，热水直接浇到了手上，

马克杯掉在地毯上幸好没有摔碎，急忙又取了一个，接了点水，没有心思管发红的手背，直接回到会议室；手放杯子的时候没有掌握好轻重，咣的一声，杯子被重重的摔到桌子上，方博吓得的耸了耸肩，许昕站在他身边，喘着粗气。他手背还有刚才杯热水浇过的红印子，暴露在空气里隐隐约约的有点疼，于是他把那只手揣进口袋皱着眉头，想不到该说什么。

“你走了之后发生了挺多事。”方博摆弄着手上的绷带，低声说。

许昕仍然没有说话。

“而且大四那一年大家压力都挺大的，可能考研的学校有分歧，就吵起来了。”方博望着马克杯里升腾的热气，许昕一言不发，手在口袋里握紧拳头，他抿紧嘴唇下颚线紧绷着。

“你和他比较熟，你知道他脾气上来了有点吓人，反正闹得挺大的，我当时脑子也是蒙的，就报了警，惹出了那么多事。”

“你和我说过。”许昕这才开口，“但是我没有相信你。”

“毕竟你认识他那么多年，我是上大学才认识的你，相信老朋友也。。。”

“求你了，别为我辩解。”许昕打断他。

方博听到着心震了一下，这一上午发生了这么多事，他还来不及整理心情，以前的恐惧又一次袭来让他措手不及的在工作时间失态了。

但是他身边就站着许昕，他能看到许昕起伏的胸口和肩背，他应该是第一次知道当时发生了什么，那么说明，

“你们还有联系吗？”方博试探着问道，

“没有。”许昕简洁的说，“我问过他一次，他不说。”

“那之后你们还见过面？”

“一次。"许昕似乎冷静了不少，转过来抽出纸巾擦净了桌子上的水珠。

“我下午赶飞机，再回来估计就是年会了。”他坐下之后平视着方博说：“到时候我们一起想办法，还有，我对你的态度，和那个人没有关系，我也不是代替他觉得对不起你。”

他咬了咬嘴唇没有继续说下去，看了一眼手机：“我只定这个会议室到12点."

“等一下，”方博听出不对：“你下午的飞机，上午十点还来公司干什么？”

他转了转眼睛：“就为了这个会吗？”

许昕被问的出其不意，他挠了挠耳朵：“恩。”

“那你快点走吧。”方博做了一个躯干他的姿势：“别再赶不上飞机。”

“哦，好”许昕临走的时候深深地看了一眼方博，欲言又止了半天 ：“最近应该没有什么酒会，在Q4 麻烦你做好年末的 paper work。”然后他就开门溜掉了。

竟然开始给我安排工作了？


	7. Chapter 7

许昕当天下午就飞了，据说他先到东京，在飞到巴黎一路然后法兰克福一路到阿姆斯特丹，在他以二战德军坦克军的速度西进的时候方博也没有捞到一点清闲。

开会，

还得照顾许昕时差的开会，他本来每天7点要向自己的老板请安，现在成了7点老板，8点许昕的进度,也没办法，很多会议和决策都是有关明年新刊的问题，他要是不听就是个傻x，全世界同事都知  
道的事你不知道，你不是等着被动挨打吗。

现在哪里不是在打信息战。

参与同一场战争的还有张继科，他满世界跑捞不着一手的咨询只能从方博那里掏一点干货回来，如此两天之后的会议，许昕就一脸心累的和方博说：“我们之间说的，你不要告诉张继科。”

“那他问我我怎么办？”方博转了转眼珠，“撒谎？”

许昕想了想：“八点之后你能那电脑回家和我说吗，对张继科你就说我太忙了没时间和你开会。让他直接来问我。”

方博想了想，能提前回家，虽然仍然是加班，但是起码不用再办公室耗时间。他正想着就听到那边许昕说：“怎么，你家不方便吗？”

“有什么不方便的，就我一个人。”方博不经意的说。

“那就这么定了。”决策又被许昕一个人做了。方博不满意的撇了撇嘴。

“你以为我愿意每天抽半个小时跟你转达会议精神啊。”许昕似乎觉察到方博的不满，

“没没没，你是我领导，你说了算。”

“别别别，我我可不敢当，我在前面吃苦受累还不是想你录入的工作顺利一点。”

“你怎么不说话了。”许昕听到他那边安静了，过了一会传来一个文字消息：

我们录入工作顺利对你的工作有什么实质性的好处吗。

原来是介意办公室其他加班的人不好直接说，许昕点了点头，孺子可教啊，但是，他打字的手就停在键盘上了，想了想：

你猜？

“我就知道你。”这次是气愤之下的直接反应，在方博耳边笑了一会：“我得下线了，明天你就直接回家可以吗？”

于是张继科就失去了第一手的材料，但是这个并不能阻挡住他想把那本期刊塞到许昕手里的决心，说实话，他根本不相信许昕不在和方博每天开会了，以他和许昕过招的经验，他当然知道许昕不想让方博来应付自己，原因很简单，方博应付不了自己，只能最后以实话告终，但是他在许昕那里什么都掏不出来。

于是他灵机一动：“方博，周五晚上八点有一个酒会，你要不要去。”

方博为难的抬起头，对上张继科真诚的双眼：“我就算了，我还有事情。”

“别啊，我特意邀请的闫安他们公司的人。闫安的老板也在。”

方博沉吟了很久，“好吧。"

“好的，到时候我们一起去好吗？”

“好！”

就这样，方博在家里听到电脑提示音一溜小跑的从厨房赶出来，喜洋洋的插上耳机的同时在怀疑自己高兴个什么劲。

许昕带着黑框眼镜出现在屏幕里：“早上好啊。”

“好个脑袋，大哥你看看我这天都黑了。”他把电脑对准窗外，

“我这可是个晴朗的早上啊。”许昕有样学样把电脑对着办公室窗外的晴天。

“哦，你把屏幕放回来吧。”

“怎么，这么想看到我？”

“去一边去。”下意识的骂了回去，镜头一转就看到许昕笑的很不官方：“我和你说。我这可是办公室，你要小心点。”

“他们也听不懂中文。”

“没想到你还有脑子啊。”

“少拿我调侃。”

许昕笑意更浓了，“我今天什么会都没有。”

“没有你不早点告诉我。”方博一脸愤怒，

“这不是习惯了吗，要是不开会我还得回办公室做劳力，趁着这半个小时摸摸鱼。”

“哦，那你摸吧。”说着方博要关电脑，

“诶，别别别，和你商量个事，”

“恩？什么？”表情很狰狞但是仍然没有关掉电脑。

“来机场接我一下。”

手攸的停住，电脑两边都是沉默，许昕也好像很紧张的盯着屏幕，抿紧了嘴唇等待方博的回话他应该是下了很大的决心。

“我。。。”方博握紧膝盖，埋下头想了想

“怎么，不能接一下你的领导吗，我可是刚下飞机就要参加那个倒霉年会啊。想麻烦你帮我带一套合适的衣服。”换上了开玩笑的口吻。

“哦。好，你告诉我干洗店的地址，我取了去机场接你”

方博攥紧膝盖小心翼翼的同意了，心里却开始期待着。他想问许昕难道没有人帮你拿干洗的西服吗，还是那个人太忙，还是你只是想拿我取笑？

他抬头看到许昕也是一脸放下心的表情，划去了最后一个猜测，他知道许昕不是拿人寻开心的人。

“我周五不能和你开会了。”

刚才放松的表情忽然紧张起来：“怎么了？”

“张继科，说有一个酒会。”

听到这许昕低头琢磨了一会：“还是和那个数据公司的人对吗？”

“你怎么知道？”

“我什么不知道。”许昕撇过脸看着窗外，阳光把他的表情照的明亮，但是方博看不出他究竟在想什么。

“知道了。”许昕没有看镜头淡淡的说。

“下周周三我回去机场接你。”方博补充道。

“谢谢。”

“不，不客气。”

关上电脑之后，方博对着黑掉的屏幕愣了一会神，他不明白怎么这个对话的结尾又变得这么客气。

周五那个酒会实在市中心的一个酒店，他刚进门就看到张继科站在他们公司一堆的销售中间，才意识到这个聚会时为了卖数据库而组织的。

“方博。”张继科把他拉近人群中“给大伙介绍一下，推广的方博。”

平常都是见过面没有说过话的同事，方博虽然入职快一年了，但是和他们都不算很熟悉，就像一个神奇动物一样，被大家挨个围观，问的也只是：“你们部门具体是做什么？"

方博给他们解释了一遍又一遍，所有人的第一句都是：“哦，你就是Ops 那个许昕奋斗了两年的结果啊。”

方博呵呵笑了两声：“他就是想找个人和他吵架。”

对方哈哈哈笑了。

“不过也是，许昕主要是来的时候锋芒太露才会这样的。”

？？

正当方博愣神的功夫，就听到张继科息事宁人的说：“别的部门的事我们插嘴不好吧。”

那人似乎没有get到张继科的阻止，他反而拍了拍旁边的一个中年模样的人：“我们单位的新人，初出茅庐有点过激，给你们添麻烦了。”

那人沉默了一会转过头看了一眼张继科再慢悠悠地说，“客气了。”

张继科放下酒杯，拍了拍那人的肩膀：“我有点事和你说。”

说着两个人就消失在人群里。现在只剩下那个中年模样的人和方博，他讪讪的看了一圈：“就剩你我了。”

“我是方博，做期刊推广的。”

“我听说了。”那人和善的笑了笑“从闫安那里 说贵公司特意找了个人来游说国内的数据检索公司。”

看来他就是闫安的上级了，方博换上自己憨憨的笑容，尽量显得亲近可人一点：“闫安怎么不见他。”

“说是有其他的事情今天突然告假了。”中间人放下手中的杯子，“我和你们老板见过几次面，他人很有趣。特别幽默。”

“哦，的确，不过有的时候我听不懂他的笑话。”方博挠挠眉毛，知道今天晚上他需要和闫安的上级周旋。

“关于标准的事，闫安上一次和我说了一嘴，好不容易见到您了，想和您问一下，标准。。。”

中年人并没有太吃惊，反而像是早有准备一样笑了：“这个啊，我现在也不太好说，但是应该快了，而且估计不会有太大的改变，只是微调而已，我们也不能要求所有的出版社根据我们的标准改。”

看来是铁板一块，

方博觉得今天晚上有点无聊，他开始走神得想不知道许昕今天不开会，会干点什么，当他托词上厕所自己穿过陌生的人群的时候才想起来，除了工作上的邮箱地址，他根本不知道许昕的私人联系方式。

“这事的轮得着在别的公司说吗？”

是张继科的声音，和在公司那个声音不同，拐角处的他带着一点责怪和戾气。

“张经理，这就是你的不对了，你不能为了那本新刊，就这么维护许昕吧，谁都知道要不是他当年想建功立业，上台没几天就险些废了三本刊，闹出多大的事，那帮学者哪个是吃素的，我们去年。。。”

“你觉得我是为了新刊袒护许昕，我没什么可说，因为的确这样，但是你自己想想，四十篇论文，自投自审，利用职权威胁其他作者，生生把IF 搞出3个点的虚高，许昕只是在做他的工作而已。” 张继科打断了对方的抱怨，

“但是他做的太过了，差不多就得了。”对方还在抱怨着，

方博低头小心的绕过墙角，他没办法说任何事，毕竟他不是发行人，也没办法替许昕申辩，但为什么他会觉得这么委屈。

所以上级才会给许昕这么大的压力，既然是你披露出来的事情，毁了三本刊，那么你就得有能耐重建，

“一年六本刊，不容易啊。”

“我相信在期刊的重建上，许昕会做的很好，他一直做得很好。”

在电梯里张继科感叹的真正的意思，他老板的赞扬，在这个晚上格外的清晰，方博攥紧了拳头，许昕做了正确的事情，但是他也因为做了正确的事情受到了惩罚。

不应该这样。

他快步走到大厅，一股脑的愤怒无处发泄，他现在无法联系许昕，从他云淡风轻的态度看来许昕承受这一切也没什么怨言，从时间点来看他是被派下来整治学术腐败的，要不然为什么这么多年，四十篇论文相安无事，换了个出版人就突然爆发出来？

他出色的完成工作的结果就是现在无以复加的工作量。

这不公平。

他取了大衣，走进12月的冷夜里，呼出的白气一点点飘散，深呼吸了一次，

回家。

正当他在计程车回家的路上按掉了张继科的几个电话，然后是。。。

周雨？

周五的深夜，两个人又聚集在那个咖啡馆，快要打烊的模样，各怀心思，谁也听不进去谁说的话。周雨说他和他男朋友吵架了，

方博心不在焉的恩了一声，接下里周雨的抱怨就像上了膛的子弹，漫天乱飞，什么只知道工作啦，没有生活情趣啦，每天都在应酬，

方博转过头看着停车上稀稀散散的车灯，还有天上不明显的星轨，想着地球另一边。。。

叹了口气。

“你叹什么气啊。”周雨感受到方博的敷衍。

还没等方博说什么，周雨电话响了，

“接啊、”

挣扎了一会，

“喂。”态度不是很好。

“那你来接我啊。”最后还是服了软，方博第一次笑了出来：“不是挺好的吗？”

“好个屁。”周雨关掉电话还在嘟嘟囔囔。

过了一会，方博就看着周雨传说中的男朋友推门而进，

这个世界还真是小啊，方博感叹道，看到闫安一脸意外的走进来，

“认识啊。”

哦，

方博终于看到了全貌，笑了。

“我们见过几次了。”

闫安有点不安的用眼神在他们两人的脸上飘来飘去了一会：“世界还真是小啊。对了。”闫安打开手机看了看：“方博你怎么途中跑了，张继科一直在找你。”

方博在心里翻了个白眼，这人也过于能干了吧。

“你们因为什么吵架啊，赶紧回家算了。”方博决定不谈工作。

周雨低眉顺眼的穿上大衣，好像还是不开心，回头看了看方博：“先送你回家。”

一路上方博坐在后面，看到周雨抱怨闫安，开的太慢了，你就准备一直跟着前面的车对吗？ 他们家走那条路更近 等等等等。

好不容易挨到家，方博松了一口气下车：“我走了。”

周雨这才拉住他：“你和许昕怎么了？”

方博第一反应是看了一眼闫安，对方也吃惊的微张开嘴，

“没没怎么。”他想尽快的结束这个话题，

“我看你今天也魂不守舍的，以为你们吵架了呢。”方博谨慎的观察着闫安的表情，目前来看，这个事算是被暴露了，他也来不及阻止周雨，只能狼狈的下车，没有任何说服力的否定：“什么也没有，  
你别想想。”

等他咣的关上车门的时候，听到车里闫安偷偷的问：“他们两怎么了。”

“和你没关系。”

“谁惹你了。”马龙在厨房煮着方便面看着张继科表情不善的进门，端出来看着张继科好像没有什么食欲一样推开面碗。他就掐着腰倚着厨房的门框：“以后不想吃的话别大半夜给我打电话喊饿。”

听到这，张继科又把面完拽到面前。一边搅和面条一边把酒会上的事复述给马龙。

马龙默默的坐在饭桌处听了一会：“他是不是傻，当着外部的人就这么说？”

“恩！”得到了马龙的支持，张继科心情舒畅多了，大口咽下去一筷子头面条，吸溜着汤口齿不清的说：“我找个地方劝他，他还说我是因为新刊。。。”

马龙点点头：“但是你也不能否定。。。毕竟，人精张继科擅长装傻投机，怎么可能替别人出头。”

张继科停了有点不满意：“连你也这么说我。”

“我也没嫌弃你啊。”

琢磨处这背后的潜台词张继科又大口吃了起来，刚才的不痛快都烟消云散，“果然啊，人精最怕老实人。”


	8. Chapter 8

在第四季度的最后一个星期一，

办公室陷入了死静，有的只是点击鼠标和键盘声。

人来人往步履匆匆，都自己做着自己的事情，恨不得一夜变异生出二十个手指头敲键盘，突然：

“啊啊啊Q4!"

石破天惊。一声无奈的喊叫冲破云霄，好多人笑了，但是仍然舍不得停下来聊一会天。

张继科贴发票贴的起劲，桌面上发票，表格，胶水，剪刀就是一堂昂贵的手工课，他粘的差不多了就挪了挪位置，挪到方博的工位附近，看到他正缩在显示器后面装不存在。

“我和你说啊，在咱们公司做销售，家底不厚根本搞不定。”张继科一边把粘好的发票按照日期和城市排列顺序一边抱怨着，

方博的工作是个室内犬的属性，没有什么外出，就哦了一声，

“周期长，花销大，一次出来没个四五万，根本下不来，而且报销周期还特别长。哎。”张继科摇摇头，一边嘀咕着：喜来登，二号的，这个是12号那天，

方博继续赶工，Q4的最后一个星期，而且从周三起他们还要去一个倒霉的年会，现在他有整个Q4季度的工作汇报要写，自我评价，来年的个人展望，具体的行动计划书，还有实施方 案，需要他领导审批，帮助，协商的部分，从来年的一月份一口气写的十二月份。

写的他觉得自己就是个算命的。

洋洋洒洒的几个word文档和excel 下来，竟然超过了10mb 叹了口气，又开始删删减减，同时怀疑他老板那个忙碌的样子能不能仔细的都看过来。

张继科没有要走的意思，他用胳膊肘怼了怼方博：“话说中午要不要一起吃饭？”

看来是逃不过去了，不过也好，他也想详细问问许昕的事，

“许昕？”张继科听到这个名字吃惊的看了看方博，他心里琢磨我还想问你呢，怎么被您先下手为强了。

“周五那天我听到一点，你和另一个销售的同事。”

“哦。”张继科那天不满早就随着晚上的方便面消化干净了，这么一提自己也含糊了一瞬：“我说什么了。”

方博支支吾吾半天：“就是说许昕他险些弄得废刊的事，。。。”

张继科听到这里谨慎的摇了摇手指：“不是废刊，是整顿，他们解雇了几个主编，炒了三个期刊经理，然后整顿之后今年上半年已经稳定了。”

“哦。”

张继科放下手指，他隐隐约约觉得方博在乎的并不是期刊整顿之后的现状。那么。。。

“话说你和那个闫安聊得怎么样。”张继科一边说一边扬手叫服务员给他们加水。

“我，周五没有见到他。”方博心不在焉的回答又继续说：“那许昕就因为这个搞得大家很反感吗？”

张继科神秘的笑了，立刻有用手挡住弯起的嘴角：“恩，是那个人的反感，其实大家对于其他部门的人做什么不是很感冒，他是因为当时他负责的学者受到牵连所以才会那么反应，不过你不用太在意他。”

然后他意味深长的等了一会，似乎在等方博继续追问他，

方博的确继续追问他了：“所以，许昕才被那么要求要创出新刊吗？”

张继科听到了意料之外的问题，用拇指盖挠了挠嘴唇，嗯嗯啊啊的听着：“其他的部门的事，你问我也。。。”

“但是我听说你要他帮你接手一本新刊，就是因为这个他才。。。”

张继科突然食欲好了起来，开始闷头吃饭，听到方博瞪着大眼睛皱着一张脸絮絮叨叨，偶尔张继科塞得满嘴都是饭一边嚼一边像看西洋景似得看着方博一个人纠结。

“但是许昕做的没有错啊。”

“为什么要那么累，”

“我看咱们办公室有十多个出版人，为什么。”

张继科嚼了嚼：“方博，你要是再不吃饭的话，估计就来不及了。”

方博这才拿起筷子，张继科看着对方也没有什么胃口的样子觉得今天被方博摆了一道----他本来是想趁着午饭问问出版那边的进展的，谁知道他被迫听了一个中午的少女怀春。

“什么少女怀春。”马龙听完张继科的话吐槽道，他扬起下巴把领带摔在沙发上进卧室换衣服。留张继科一个人坐在沙发上冲着卧室的门口说：“真的，关于工作的他一句话也没问，问的都是许昕。”

过了一会马龙换上家居服出来：“那你就直接问啊 ，是不是看上许昕了。”

张继科谨慎的沉吟了一会：“我问这个对我有什么plus吗？”

“满足你的好奇。”

“这倒是。”

张继科才开始换衣服，想了一会：“我还以为他真的能和闫安成一对呢。”

“不可能。他们的关系如果成了情侣必须有一个离开现在的职位，伦理避嫌你又不是不知道。”马龙活动筋骨往厨房走，张继科琢磨了一会：“那咱们呢？咱们之间没有任何利益关系。”

“咱们啊。。。”马龙拖了一个很长的鼻音，仰着脑袋想了一会：“算了吧，我还是挺讨厌办公室恋情的。”

张继科坐在沙发上听着厨房里叮叮当当的声音，他知道马龙的担心，办公室恋情显得不专业是一方面，另一方面是怕，

“我没有想留后路。”张继科忽然说。

马龙在厨房里根本听不清，就大声嚷着：“你说什么。”

不知道哪里来的一股冲动，张继科换了一半衣服，半敞着白衬衫歪着领带几步窜到厨房，抬手关掉了油烟机，低头对马龙说：“和你在一起，我没想过给自己留后路。”

马龙的眼神沉了一瞬之后，低下头摆弄着锅里的食材，又绕过张继科固定在开关上的手臂重新打开了吸油烟机：“我知道。”

话题到这就结束了，张继科怏怏的走出厨房，默默地换上家居服开始收拾房间，往洗衣机里扔脏衣服，等他弄得差不多饭也就好了。

碗筷摆上桌，两个人对视而坐，就忽然有那么一点尴尬。

都是身经百炼的人，谁也没成想能在这个时候找不到话说，沉默着把饭吃完了，张继科并没有起身，马龙放下碗筷，擦了擦嘴，在餐椅上坐的笔直，像是要谈判一样：“你还有什么想说的吗？”

“我没有，我觉得你应该有。”张继科低头玩弄着餐巾。

“我觉得咱们这样挺好的。”说的不咸不淡。

“那以后呢？”

“以后。”马龙被问住了，张继科放下餐巾：“我这么大的人了，不是在玩过家家而已。”眼神在餐厅的灯光下闪烁了一下，“当然我觉得你也不是。”

“我从来没这么想过，只是这件事和在公司公开不是一码事。”马龙温和的说，“今天之前我以为你和我一样，但是看来。。。”马龙说到这就站起来，椅子腿摩擦着地板 吱嘎一声，听得张继科耸了一下肩膀，他看着马龙走向卧室，突然想叫住他，也忽然想打自己一顿，这叫什么事啊，好好地找不痛快，也就是想耍耍帅才搞了个什么厨房告白，你看看吧，搞得对方负担太大了，马龙工作已经压力很大了你怎么还能给他压力呢？

这么想着，他在心里扇了自己一百个耳光。

有没有退路能怎么样，有了我和他一起走，没有我们走出一条路，如果他忽然提出要离开。。。

“咔。”

一道银光在灯光下晃过，张继科猛地抬头，

“这个是我家的备用钥匙。”马龙有点难为情一样推的张继科的眼前，撅了撅嘴，之后才说：“我没想到你还挺在意这种事的，我是个人事，在公司有我的立场，如果公开了吧，正常工作他们都会觉得我偏你们部门，这个和后路不后路没有关系，只是想顺利的工作，在遇到你之前我从来没有想过和一个公司。。。”

嘭，

张继科就扑了过去，抱住坐在椅子上的马龙。

“干嘛啊。”马龙被他这么一抱弄得满脸通红。

“你等会啊。”

张继科跳到沙发出跳出自己公寓的门卡，“你拿着这个。”不容分说的就塞到马龙手里。

“你给我了，你明天怎么回家？”

“哦。对哦。”

方博浑浑噩噩的下班之后打算在家等晚上八点和许昕开会，没想到七点半的时候许昕来了个邮件，说是最近他实在太忙，在周二之前都没有时间和他开会了，发了他干洗店的地址和航班信息，

“咱们机场见，路上说。”

简洁的一封邮件，官方的没有一点温度。

方博就盯着这封邮件，相面一样看了半天，再跳起来拨通了周雨的电话。

三十分钟后周雨一脸认倒霉的出现在附近的咖啡厅

“干嘛啊，大晚上的。”他十分不满意的坐下，接着灯光，方博发现他脖颈处一枚还新鲜的吻痕。

转了转眼珠

“不好意思哈，打扰你了。”

周雨点了个喝的，哼了一声。

“我就是想问问，你怎么和闫安说我和许昕的。”

“大哥，这个事咱们在电话说不就得了吗？”周雨心情不是很晴朗。

“不好意思哈。”方博只剩下道歉，周雨叹了一口气：“我什么也没说。”

“他没问吗？”

“他当然问了，但是我就说‘不关你的事。’”

“别啊！”方博忽然抓住周雨的手，周雨被他吓了一跳，“他肯定会误会我和许昕有点什么。”

“你们没有什么吗？”周雨皱着眉头：“我可是记得你上大学那会暗恋了他一段啊。”

方博刚想发作，这个时候服务员端来饮品，就低眉顺眼的说了个谢谢，等服务员走远的时候才张牙舞爪的说：“那是我啊，单恋啊！！”

“也是，后来你还和他最好的朋友好了。”周雨今天说话不是很客气，听到这句话方博垂下了脑袋。

“但是你们这不是又遇上了吗，你可以主动争取一下。”

“我怎么知道他喜不喜欢我。”方博说出了他纠结的核心。

“问啊！”周雨大手一拍。

“问？”

方博心想他要是能问的话七年前他早就问了，不至于等到发生了这么多狗血的事情之后才问。

“就说，我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗，我从七年前就喜欢你了，你怎么不知道呢。”周雨机关枪一样说了一串。

。。。

“笨死了！”周雨掏出手机

“你干什么？！”

“打电话给闫安！”

周雨白了方博一眼，

“喂？我，我可能还要一会，你先等等，对了我问你个事，你和那个许昕熟吗？恩，恩，他有女友朋友或者男朋友吗？ 我问这个干什么？我不是替方博问的吗。”

方博听着听着不自居的低下头，他想说，这点的咖啡店人还是不少，周雨你稍微小点声，但是闫安的情报他也想知道。。。

“不知道吗？这么神秘？哦，哦原来这样啊，哦对了，方博说了，他和许昕现在什么都没有，你不要瞎传。恩，什么关系？你管人家是什么关系呢。我一会回去，拜拜。”

行云流水一般，周雨挂掉了电话一脸能干男人的自豪：“你看，我帮你下了个封口令。”

“哦。”

“另外啊，那个许昕还真是神秘啊，他好像是从国外直接空降到这的，底细谁都不是很清楚，只听说他和马龙以前是一个大学的，先后进入这家公司，据闫安说，他在工作上十分高调，但是私生活上毛都抓不到。”

方博瞟了几眼周雨脖子上的吻痕，觉得他好像还没有什么自觉，仍然自顾自的絮絮叨叨：“这么棘手的人。说不定私生活是个变态什么的。”然后他抬头看了一眼方博的表情：“我开玩笑的。呵呵。”


	9. Chapter 9

周二的那天下午，陆陆续续，按了一个发送键之后长出了一口气。

  
“可算tm的完了 Q4。”

打着哈欠拎着西服走到门口，滴滴了几声门怎么也打不开，低头一看，是拿着地铁卡在那里乱怼。

方博楞了一下，才掏出门卡，胜利大逃亡。

下班后他取回了许昕早就放在那里的礼服，黑色的绸面西装，领子边是湖绿色，同样色系的缎面领带，银色竖条白底衬衫。

他看了看，不自觉的想象许昕穿上的样子，以往的酒会看到他只是中规中矩的黑色西服，谁知道偏偏年会的时候这么打扮。

还挺会浪的。

等到回家的时候才想到一个重要问题：他怎么接许昕。应急给周雨打了个电话，说是闫安的车可以让他用一下，

“你就开车吧，打车还有外人，多不容易说真心话啊。”周雨一边给他塞车钥匙一边说，方博又看到周雨脖子后侧不明显的红印子，尴尬的挪开眼睛之后琢磨着：是不是应该提醒他一下比较好。

“加油啊！”周雨比了个加油的手势，

方博尴尬的挪开眼睛眼神划到在一旁不说的闫安的表情，瞬间他才发觉，那两个印子应该是他故意留下的，否则他怎么可能用一种动物维护领地警告的眼神看着自己，背后穿上来一股寒气，下意识的觉得应该马上打消闫安的顾虑和他迅速结成同盟，以出卖周雨来博得他在新刊录入方面的支持。

明年的工作计划就这么列出来，当然了这种努力和目标无法成为excel 列在他的工作报告，算不了工作量，但是他们能摆在台面上的工作要是想做的东西那么简单的话，张继科至于鼓捣了一个年就是想把那本烂刊塞到许昕的手上。

叹了口气，这狗屁工作和闯关游戏有什么区别，而且死了之后再也没有重来的机会。

想着想着就开到了机场他推着自己的行李箱还有另一个装着许昕西装的包开始在机场的出口出转圈，

等许昕提着箱子笑的一脸灿烂的走出来的时候，方博已经在地面上走出一圈模糊的轨道。

“欢迎回来。”他干巴巴的说，眼睛看着许昕，觉得他没怎么变样，没瘦也没胖。

恩。。。才走了几天能有什么变化，继而又开始在心里嘲笑自己的矫情。

“怎么，没有个花什么的欢迎我吗？”趁着方博上演内心剧场的时候，许昕开着玩笑说，

“你要吗，你要的话我去买。”

“你得提前啊，这种就没劲了啊。”许昕把自己的箱怼到方博手里：“帮我推出机场。”

在路途遥远的份上我就忍了，方博这么想着，抓了个行李车，把他自己的箱子和许昕的箱子罗在上边吭哧吭哧的往前走，许昕在后面悠悠的跟着，嘴里贱兮兮的不安分。

“最近Q4的工作不太平吧，”

“张继科是不是又单独找你吃饭了。”

“话说那天周五的酒会你喝的怎么样啊，有没有打动对方领导。”

哪个事情闹心他提哪个，方博回头瞪了他一眼：“怎么十多个小时的飞机之后你还能这么精神。”

“在飞机上睡饱了啊。”

的确许昕看起来心情特别好，

“怎么这次去了成果颇丰啊。”方博无意的问了一句，

“我今天下午会就这几天的培训和会议做一个发表欢迎你来。”许昕挺胸阔步的走在机场的大理石地面上，听得方博再次觉得：这个人真的有点自大啊。

“今天下午？”

“是啊。”

“你怎么来得及？”

“早就准备好了。”许昕说完稍稍停顿了一瞬，两个人沉默着走出关口，刚到停车场方博还要问：“

你在飞机上准备的吗？哪来的时间？”

“这谁的车。”

许昕似乎要转移话题一样盯着方博开来的车问道。

“我借的，一朋友的。”方博把行李塞进后备箱。

“恩~~~”意味深长的恩了一声，嘭 嘭 两声车门响之后，许昕一边拉着安全带：“没想到你和闫安关系这么好。”

“你怎么什么都知道。”

这句话是肺腑之言，他觉得许昕就是个算命的，对于未来发生什么了如指掌，而且还会坏心眼（或者好心眼）的给自己剧透一下，高高在上的姿态。

“知道闫安的车牌号就算什么都知道了，切。”许昕扭过头不说话，

可能是累的吧，方博斜着眼看着把许昕靠在椅子背上有点眼神涣散，毕竟在飞机上准备PPT还是挺辛苦的，况且下午的时候他还有个发表要做，这么想着司机方博就尽职尽责开着车，毕竟太久不开多少有点紧张，想到助手席还坐着许昕，他更小心的握住方向盘。

而许昕几次朝他方向看，见方博没有说话的兴致也转过头看窗外的风景。

“你渴不渴。”在第N次被许昕Check 之后，方博终于找到个话题。

“不渴。”对方似乎没有领情。

听得方博眉毛一皱----刚下飞机那会还好好地呢，这又是什么了。

十分钟后，

“今天是不是要下雪啊。”方博看着天没话找话似得问道。

“应该是吧。”方博也不做声了。

十分钟后，

“年会酒店可挺远的啊。” 这次是许昕主动说，

方博正在上高速，紧张的肩膀都是僵硬的，就随便的嗯了一声。

过了三分钟

“的确挺远的，”

旁边的许昕早就没了接话的性质。也懒洋洋的嗯 了一声。

他们公司的年会选的和上次酒会是一个地方，城郊度假村，大手一挥包了三四个会议室，一个礼堂，还有几层的酒店房间，让他们第一天各自发表，第二天集体开会，第三天各自团建，  
周三的上午最开始是销售部门占了所有的会议室，各个team出人做发表，其他部门的人不强制参加，

每当这种时候，就会看到赤裸裸的个人差和项目差别。

比如，张继科如果要做发表，起码他手下的小兵小将肯定会及时赶到给自己老大撑场面，其次呢，support 他们销售部的内勤人员也会到，加上他的作风，没准还说搞出几个空房间邀请点馆长，制药厂负责人，数据公司什么，坐了几十人；

同时在其他会议室做发表的其他人则是七八个人稀稀拉拉的自娱自乐而已。

马龙一发表更了不得，谁都想知道明年人事安排，薪资涨幅还有KPI 评比是否有变动，全是“民生问题” 他一上场其他的部门直接没人，后来其他部门开始抗议，他们抗议的不是自己的观众被抢，他们抗议的是他们听不着马龙说了什么。

从此之后马龙就改到第二天在员工大会上发表了。

这种赤裸裸的实力和势力如实表现的年会一直是他们公司年底诛心的拿手好戏，据说有些人就是受不了每年年末来一次公开处刑而离职了。

今年是方博的第一年，而且他们部门只有一个人在，自然逃过此劫，

“下午发表的时候，加油。”下高速后松了一口气，就这么说道。

“谢谢！”许昕调整着坐姿，很官方的回应，

“诶，你不是说你有话要在路上说吗？”方博想到许昕那封邮件。

“哦，”许昕似乎把这件事忘了一样，“那个等我做完发表的吧。”

什么啊，自己说的自己又忘了，方博无声的瞪了一眼许昕，驶进了园区之后两个人最先找到了会展中心晃悠了好久才找到酒店，

“怎么隔的这么远。”许昕抱怨着下了车两个人一前一后的走进大堂，也不知道是谁安排的那么正好，他们两个人合住了个标准间。

两个人沉默的走进房间许昕一头扎进卫生间开始洗澡刮胡子，为下午的做准备，方博在屋子里转了一圈发现实在没什么干的，就把许昕的衣服拿出来，平整的摆在床上。

等本人出来，满意的看了一眼，又瞟了一眼一脸无聊的方博。

“我用一下桌子。”

“昂、”

剩下的时间一个人在看电视一个整理PPT ，方博偶尔瞟了瞟许昕的背影觉得这事让他觉得不真实，他和许昕共处一室。脑子里响起了周雨催眠一般的劝告，

他忽然就坐了起来，

现在？

不行。

他又躺下了，他就这么蹭来蹭去了一会惹得许昕终于回头：“你怎么了？”许昕冷静的问道。

“没没什么。”

被这种口气问了，谁还有勇气告白啊。

失去了勇气的方博蜷缩回床上，看着许昕给他留一个后背，过了一会，

“我说。”对面的人并没有回头，

“恩？”方博被喊得支楞起来，

“就算我是个挺不错的男人吧，你也不用这么盯着我看啊。”许昕慢悠悠的回头调侃着方博，

“我，谁看你了？”

“我这后背被你看的火辣辣的。”许昕伸了个懒腰，

“我是觉得你应该把衣服穿上。”方博冷静下来，装作不经意的打击许昕道。

“我本来想穿的，但是看你看的这么起劲，快年底了就让你赏心悦目一下。”许昕似乎搞定了PPT扣上电脑拔掉优盘，开始看酒店菜单：“我看我吃点什么。”他没有想接着刚才的玩笑再说下去的意思，

这边方博不知道是气的还是憋得，脸上红彤彤的两团，正当他想挽尊的时候，手边电话嗡嗡嗡响了几声，是周雨，

他看了了一眼许昕，他正在和菜单较劲着，

“怎么样啊。” 周雨在那边大大咧咧的问道，方博害怕电话漏音，就嗯嗯啊啊了几次声躲到了客房的阳台。

“什么还没说呢。”

“还没说呢。”周雨在那大声重复道，

“你的想想。”方博苦口婆心：“如果我现在说了。。。”

他正这么说着就看到许昕在那里敲玻璃门。

“怎么了."方博茫然的扣住电话在胸口，

许昕抬手把他拽回来。“隔壁有人在阳台的话听得一清二楚。”

“那你听见了吗？”比起隔壁阳台他更在乎屋里坐着的许昕。他抬眼看着许昕已经穿戴完毕，只剩下手里的那条领带，他应该是没有隐形眼镜了，枪色的细框眼睛夹在鼻子上。

“模模糊糊，”许昕眼神散了一下望向窗外，“啊，外边下雪了。”

十二月末的下午一点，一直阴沉的天，就这北风垂下星星点点的雪花，

“你刚才也不冷啊？”许昕有点戏谑的看了一眼发方博还穿着单薄的衣服，

“喂 喂喂。”

这个时候方博才想起来：哦，对啊，周雨还在这。 直接挂断电话，刚张开嘴要说什么，许昕就转过身三下五除二把领带系上，之后收拾好电脑放进公文包里，

“算了，我下午两点就要出场了，先走了。”

说着他就抓起桌子上的车钥匙：“你下午也没别的事，在这看电视吧，这里离会展中心有点远，我开车过去了。”

“诶。”方博刚要阻拦，

“怎么着，闫安的车我还不能开了吗？” 许昕回头给了他一记眼刀，满身写满了情绪差，方博看着窗外雪越来越大了，“那我和你去，我也想看你发表。”

许昕又回头看了他一会，“去什么去，你知道的比这个PPT 清楚多了，打你的电话吧。”

说着门就被他带上。

怎么还生气了？

“哎呀，你怎么这么笨，他那是误会了啊！”

方博回拨周雨的电话，被迫重复了刚才发生的一切之后得到周雨如机关枪一样的嫌弃：“他肯定是误会你和闫安有什么。”

方博虚弱的坐回床上，“不能吧。”

“不能什么啊？绝对是。我和你讲啊。”

“你怎么还气成这样。”马龙端了一杯咖啡走到在餐厅里吃饭的许昕旁边，不客气的就坐下来。饶有兴致的说：“会展中心的午间聚餐的剩饭哪有room service的好吃。”

许昕挪了挪：“我说你能不能离我的工作近一点离我的私生活远一点？”

“什么意思？”马龙莫名其妙的笑了，

“别装傻，你平白无故的告诉我，方博很在意我是干什么？没想到人事主管连我们婚恋问题都解决啊。”许昕推开没怎么动过的餐盘彻底没有兴致了。

“我告诉你的时候可没见你这么生气啊，相反我看你乐的要上房呢。”马龙云淡风轻的抿了一口咖啡，

“怎么着，张继科今天发表做的不错，让你这么开心。”

“我不知道你在说什么."

“少装蒜。”许昕将上半身的重量压在餐桌上，“我这一年猜也猜的差不多了，很多事我只是和你透露过，哪成想张继科过几天就大大咧咧的来找我。你们也不装的仔细一点。”

“难道你不好奇我是怎么知道的吗？”马龙完全不接茬，玩着手里的马克杯，盯着杯底说。

“我不关心，我知道你打听到了就够了，至于怎么打听到的，没兴趣。” 许昕看了一眼时间，还有二十分钟，

“我可是好心好意的把你们调到一个房间，这个上午什么进展都没有吗？”

“什么进展，一起住三天，大哥，如果头一天他拒绝了我剩下的这60多小时，你让我们怎么共处？”

“我都说了没问题的。”马龙这才放下杯子有点恨铁不成钢的说，

“我当年也以为没问题，结果呢。”许昕说不下去了，转过头看着外边越下越大的雪，雪花被北风吹卷着，窗外像是雪球里面的世界。

结果呢，不还是被人抢了前，说是抢先也不对，如果方博不喜欢他，怎么可能和他交往

_‘他就是个专门伤人心的人。’_

_‘根本不会老老实实的和一个人交往。’_

_许昕听到他曾经的朋友这么在电话里和他抱怨道，许昕认识他时间更长，他应该更相信他，他根本没有考虑过他的朋友早就被不知道哪里来的嫉妒挤压的近乎扭曲，_

_在夏天回学校的时候，他的确感受到方博两个人间的距离，但是他选择相信他的朋友，为什么，不知道，除了他是个傻b以外他找不到任何理由，方博不是没有发送过求助信号，方博和他说过，_

_说过两个人争吵不断，_

_“为什么会这样呢。”方博垂头丧气的叹了口气，看了看他：“许昕，我是不是不应该和你说这些。”_

_他紧紧握住拳头，“是不是也有你的原因呢。”_

_脱口而出却立刻后悔，他想说的根本不是这个，他想说的话在胸口徘徊了那么久，每次看到两人开开心心的样子就被咽了回去，但是如果是这样的方博这样和他说道，他不确定自己会不会说出让所有人的吓一跳的真心话，做出让所有人都伤心的决定。_

_方博似乎也被他说的话刺到，苦笑着点点头：“是啊，我就是和朋友发发牢骚。”_

_“我从来没有把你当朋友。”他把脸撇到别处，生生咽下了后半句话，但是碰到方博受伤的表情慌乱的补充道“你们要交往就好好交往，我不想看你不开心。”_

_剧烈起伏的胸脯，让他险些缺氧，他不应该在这，如果说这个世界上有一个最不应该调和方博和男朋友之间矛盾的人就是他本人，他一边希望所有人的快乐，一边又希望他们所有人和自已一样痛苦，他一边不想看到方博受伤一边又不甘心如果方博在另一个人身边笑得那么开心，他一边选择远远逃离这一切，一边又趁着一切机会回到这里。_

_他都不知道自己在干什么，他更不知道自己应该怎么办，他知道自己伤害了方博，却手足无措的站在原地，一边无奈又一边无可救药的自责，自责之后又觉得从始至终这个故事里根本就没有过自己的戏份。_

“许昕，”马龙的声音从很远的地方传过来，及时的打断他，“你还有10分钟就要上台，建议你先看一下你准备的东西。”

他这才如梦初醒的缓过来，打开电脑包觉得自己今天背到家了。

“5分钟从这回酒店一个来回来得及吗？”他看着马龙的表情瞬间僵硬。

“我说啊，肯定有戏，你就今天晚上说了，行不行就这一锤子买卖。”

方博听着周雨在耳边如念经的重复着这句话，“什么一锤子买卖，我们以后还要当同事呢。”

“那你更想和他当同事喽？”

方博烦恼的坐了起来，在房间里乱踱步：“周雨，你别逼我啊、”

忽然他看到桌子上静静地躺着一枚优盘。

“我哪里逼你了，我就是。。。”

“周雨先不说了，我得出去一趟。”

“诶，诶 你去哪啊。”

方博刚下楼被一阵北风险些刮回大堂里，“怎么这么冷。”

他想回去把大衣套上，看了一眼时间也马上就要两点了，只能硬着头皮往会展中心方向跑，许昕说的没错，哪个没有脑子的定了这个度假村，太远了好吗。

他一边在北风里吹得要窒息一边奋力的顶风跑了起来，浑身瞬间被冻得没有知觉，脚底下已经有了不少积雪，一个不小心就摔在雪地上。

一束强光打过来，正当他狼狈的要爬起来的时候看到一个人影闪了一下继而自己被轻飘飘的架起。

“你这锻炼身体的方式也太斯巴达了。” 许昕这么说着就把他扶进车里。

方博刚坐下就把优盘递给他：“太好了，给你优盘你快点回去还来得及。”

许昕嗯了一声，一脚油门继续往酒店的方向开。

方博马上拍了拍许昕的肩膀：“不对啊，往回开是会展中心，这么走。。。”  
“我知道。”许昕心烦意乱的打断他。然后顺利将车停到地下之后，迅速的下车帮方博开车门伸出手：“还能走吗？你就想不起来换个鞋出门吗？”

怪不得这么冷，方博看着自己还穿着酒店的拖鞋。目前已经被雪水折磨的要化掉的一双纸拖鞋。

许昕搀着他一路也没怎么说话，就是动作粗鲁的让方博几次皱眉，哪来的火气。

“你门卡呢？”许昕问道，

“我。。。”方博拍了拍身上的口袋，许昕叹了口气掏出门卡两个人沉默的走进去，方博像是做错事情一样垂着脑袋不说话。然后被许昕推进了浴室 ：“洗个热水澡再说。”

不对啊，我这是帮他啊，他那么生气干嘛。

方博在手脚逐渐恢复知觉了之后才反应过来。

等他暖暖和和带着一身热气和怨气出来的时候看到许昕已经脱了外套，只穿着那件竖银条的衬衫坐在床上，毛巾啪的摔在地上，开口就问：“你不是要发表吗，亏我还冒着雪给你送优盘，好心当做。。。”

“我喜欢你。”许昕抬起头像是没听到方博说什么一样扔下这句话。

炸的方博一时头晕目眩，他握住椅子：“什么，不对，你说什么？”

“我知道我以前做了挺多混蛋的事，没什么资格说，但是。。。”许昕咬了咬嘴唇，下颚的肌肉紧绷着：“而且你要拒绝我，我120%的理解，也知道原因，但是我希望你能听我说出来。”

不对不对，怎么好端端的这么说，怎么好端端的他会喜欢我。

“你开什么玩笑。”方博低着头。

许昕听了倒是笑了：“有拿这个开玩笑的吗？”

“我，你，那以前。”

“我以前就喜欢你。”许昕似乎下定决心的不让方博说话，还是他把应该用在发表会上的热量用于目前表白，总之他说的斩钉截铁毫无畏惧就像他当初处理学术腐败一样，他用“我不能让你在我眼皮底下毁了这本刊” 的气势对着方博说：“我说过，从来没有把你当过朋友，但是下一句没有说出来，我从来没有满足过和你做朋友。我一直想要更多。”

方博彻底的被轰炸的耳鸣， 他歪了歪脑袋，脸都皱褶成一团：“那你为什么才说？”

“因为我以前是个傻逼。”

这一句话倒是把方博逗笑了。

“我认真的，如果我早点说一切都不会发生，你根本不用吃那么多苦，而我当时只考虑我自己，逃跑了，跑的远远地想着眼不见为净，但是。。。”

“行了。”方博吐出两个字让气势如虹的许昕噤声。

许昕眼睛望着他希望他会给出一个答案，一个他也在心里说过千万遍的答案，许昕大方又慷慨的把整个事情的责任拦在自己身上，但是他知道如果他当时坚定一点或者聪明一点，哪怕更了解自己一点，他们谁都不用处于这么尴尬的境地，说到底还是自己太懦弱，懦弱到即使现在也不敢正面回应许昕的热情。他紧紧抓住椅子，像是要把这把木质椅子压瘪的样子。

许昕的喉结上下抖动了一瞬，他也在紧张。

“许昕，我等你这句话等了好多年。”

许昕激动的向前走了一步，没有等方博再开口就抱住他：“我希望现在不算晚。”

方博的手慢慢绕到许昕的后背：“不算晚。”


End file.
